Auslly 4
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: Austin, Ally, and Addison are getting ready for two new additions, while Trish and Dez are getting ready for their bundle of joy. Follow the four friends as they experience parent hood and watch what will happen in the future.
1. Baby Names & Baby Fights

**Hehe. I lied again. I finished the chapter, and I get so excited for you all to see it. Sooo. Here is the fourth and final entry to my Auslly series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

Can you believe it?! Twins! Austin and I are having twins! There are going to be two extra people in the house. Addison will be the big sister of two. A baby boy and a baby girl. Wow. Hm, which reminds me. We need to pick names. I mean, they will be here in less than 4 months! "Austin?" I asked as we were getting into bed.

"Yeah, Als?"

"Have you been thinking about names?"

"Actually, I have. Have you?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Amber, Ariana, Ashley,-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What was the first one you said?"

"...Amber?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that one. I like it! It has a certain something to it."

"I like it, too." I smirked. "What about middle names?"

"Stephanie?"

"Meh." I thought about it. "Holly?"

"Eh."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"Madison!" Austin yelled.

"I love it! Amber Madison Moon." Just then, I felt a baby kick. Could it have been Amber? Hehe.

"Looks like someone likes it, too. "Austin said.

I smiled. "I guess so."

"Alright!" Austin clapped his hands together. "Boy names."

"Andy?"

"Nah… Aiden?"

"No." I put my hand under my chin. "AJ. You know, Austin Jr.."

He giggled. "Eh. It's gotta be cool. Like... like..." He snapped his fingers. "Ashton!"

"Ooh! I love it! So, Ashton Monica Moon?" I asked, smiling.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. We are not cursing our son with that terrible name!"

"Oh, come on, Austin! It would be so cute! Father and son have the same middle name. Pleaseeeeeeee?!"

"Ally, do you know how much I was bullied when I was a kid? That's why I kept it a secret."

"Buuuut… I knew it, Dez knows it, Trish knows it." I paused. "Even Jimmy knows it! So, it doesn't look like you kept it very well."

"So? I hated it!"

"That doesn't mean that he will."

"Yeah, it kinda does."

I crossed my arms.

"So. I like the name Ross. It seems like the kind of name a sexy beast would have."

I laughed. "Sexy beast?"

He nodded.

"The only Ross I ever met was-"

Austin stared at me.

"Ahe. I still like Monica."

"I like Ross."

"Monica!"

"Ross!"

"Moni-" I stopped. "I will not fight with you over this. Tomorrow morning, we will ask Addison."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We both turned over and turned off our lights.

* * *

"Good morning, Addis-" I stopped, running to the bathroom. I guess my morning sickness hadn't worn off, yet.

"Mommy, mommy, are you otay?!" She asked as she followed me.

I giggled as I got up. "Yeah, baby. I'm fine."

"Dood!" She ran back to the kitchen.

Austin came downstairs. "Morning, princess." He kissed her head. "Ally."

"Austin." I put the biscuits in the oven. "So, Addison. Daddy and I have a question.

"Yeeees?"

"Do you like the name Ross…" I said, looking at Austin, coldly. "or Monica?"

"Monica!" Addison bounced up and down. "It's soooooo preeeetty!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's not fair! She's a girl, of course she'll love Monica."

"Well, what do you suggest?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Austin smiled.

* * *

"I think you all know why we called you here today." Austin said to my parents, his parents, Dez, and a very pregnant Trish. Still weird.

"No. We don't." My dad commented.

"Austin and I are having a bit of an argument." I said.

"Does this mean you're getting a divorce?!" My dad asked, I think excited.

My mouth hung open. "No!"

He put his head down. "Oh."

"We can't agree on our son's middle name." Austin said.

"What are the choices?" Asked Mimi.

"Monica-"

"And Ross." Austin interrupted me.

It was silent for a moment.

Then Mimi spoke up. "Obviously, I pick Monica. I chose it for you and I still stand by it."

"Thank you, Mimi." I said, smiling and walking over to my Mother-In-Law.

"I like Ross." Mike said.

"That's meh daddy!" Austin yelled, pointing to him.

"Well, I like Ross." Said my mother. "Sorry, sweetie."

"To be honest, I think it should be Monica. I like when parents pass down names. That why your middle name is Renee." Said my dad. "Because your mom's middle name is Renee."

"I like Ross. I can imagine having a friend named Ross." Dez said.

I looked at Trish, who was the only one who hadn't spoken. "Trish?"

"Monica all the way!"

Austin sighed. "It's a tie."

"We could flip a coin!" Dez mentioned.

"Ooh! That's a great idea!" Austin ran over to his best friend. "Heads: Ross. Tails: Monica."

"Fine." I agreed.

Dez got out a quarter and flipped it. Guess what happened…? It somehow - a way I never thought possible - landed on the rim…

Austin and I stared at each other. "So…?" We asked each other.

* * *

**What do you think they picked? Thank you for all the name suggestions! Next update will be Saturday. **


	2. Cassidy, WHO? & Awkward

**YOU GUYS! WE NEED TO TREND #AwkwardTrezMoment ON TWITTER FOR NO REASON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Please, Austin? I am craving chicken pot pie!"

"Als, we've eaten out every night for the past two weeks!"

"So?"

"So, that's expensive! We need the money for bills, the nursery-"

"Just one more night, and then we can eat here for the rest of our lives!"

He giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, getting a little defensive.

"Because, that's what you said last night. And the night before that. And the night before tha-"

"Yeah, but, this time I mean it!"

He crossed his arms and stared at me.

I smiled as an idea popped in my head. "Addison, do you wanna go to Melody's?" I yelled upstairs.

"YEAH!" She yelled back, stampeding down the stairs.

Austin sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

"Yes!" I held up my hand so my daughter and I could high five.

We piled in the car and headed for the Melody Diner. When we walked in, I could smell that wonderful, beautiful cha- cha- chicken pot pie. Ok… Now I sound like Dez. Not cool.

"Ally! Good t' see ya!" Said my manager, Darla, who happens to have a very thick southern accent.

"Good to see you, too!"

"Na, I got a question fo' ya that I eitha missed or ya didn't verify."

"What?"

"Did ya quit? Or, did ya jus' take a lot o' time off?"

I sat there for a minute, thinking. I don't think I ever quit. But I never asked to take time off, either. "Uh, neither?"

"Neitha?"

I nodded.

"Whale. Are ya gonna come back anytime soon?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Then, I think ya quit." She smiled. "Iss ok, doe. So, what can I get ya to drank?"

"Uh, I'll have a double cherry coke, she'll have water."

"And I'll have water."

"Comin' right up." Darla walked to the kitchen.

Austin's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a good chance Cassidy will be here."

"It's ok. I overreacted. I was just jealous." I smiled. Then I saw her coming our way, and I was overcome with jealousy again. Why? She's not a threat. Austin loves me. "Hi, Cassidy!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey, Ally. Blondie."

"Still working here, I see." I smiled, trying to cover up how awkward I felt.

"I am!"

"So, anything new happened since we saw you last?" Asked Austin.

"Yeah. Quite a few things, actually." She slid in Austin's booth.

Darla came back with our drinks. "Cassidy! What are you doin'?"

"I'm taking my break now."

"Pfft, whateva." Her neutral face went to an instant smile. "What would ya like to eat?"

We told Darla what we wanted and she went back to the kitchen again.

"So, you were saying?" Austin asked.

"So, uh. I met a guy." She smiled.

Just then, I felt a lot better. Strange how one sentence can change the way you feel about a person. I wasn't jealous anymore. In fact, I was happy for her. "That's great!" I said.

"Yeah, he's amazing. Brown hair, adorable face, very sweet, and very crafty."

Huh. He sounds familiar.

"We've been dating for 5 months, and it's going great. But…"

"But what?" Austin asked, wondering why Cassidy trailed off.

I think I saw a tear fall. "But… I found out something this week. Something… Huge!"

Darla came back with Austin and Addison's meals and with my glorious, magnificent, chicken pot pie. Stop it, Ally! You will not be like Dez! Oh, who am I kidding? I stabbed it with my fork and shoved it in my mouth. "What did you find out?"

"I- I- I'm pregnant."

"Wow." I said. "That changes things, doesn't it?"

Cassidy nodded. "And what's worse is that he doesn't even know, yet. Gah! It was so stupid -" She stopped, looking at someone.

"W-what?" I asked, trying to find who she was looking at.

She sighed. "He's here."

"Go tell him. He deserves to know."

"You're right." She got and walked to… ELLIOT?!

* * *

Austin's POV

Whoa! Slow down! First, Trish and Dez get married, then get pregnant. Which is weird. Then, my ex girlfriend gets together with Trish's ex boyfriend. Then, I find out that my other ex girlfriend and my wife's ex crush got married and had a kid. And now I find out that my ex crush is pregnant with my wife's other ex crush! WHAT THE HECK? This is… This is… WHAT?!

I did a spit take. Unfortunately, it was on my wife…

Ally took a napkin and blotted herself. "Thank you for that, Austin."

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

"I know. I know. Gosh, it seems like everybody knows everybody here!"

"Correction: Everybody dates everybody here." I said. Then, I saw Cassidy take Elliot's hand and walk him to the table. _Oh crap. Oh CRAP. OH CRAP!_ I thought. "Oh, crap." I said out loud.

Ally adjusted herself and continued to blot.

"Guys, this is Elliot. Elliot, this is-"

"Ally? Austin?!"

_Yup. This is awkward._

"Elliot!" Ally exclaimed.

"You guys know each other?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, Elliot and I went to camp together."

"So, how do _you_ know him?" Cassidy asked again, but pointing to me.

"He visited Ally a while ago. He sure did make an impression on me."

* * *

Ally's POV

I laughed. remembering that day. Austin had ditched a Katy Perry concert just so he could impress me. Trying to beat Elliot in everything he did. That's when I first found out that he liked me.

Cassidy and Elliot sat down. Well, Elliot sat next to Austin, and Cassidy pulled up a chair since Addi was sitting next to me.

"So, uh… Congratulations." I said.

"On what?" Elliot asked.

Crap. Cassidy didn't tell him. "Onnn…." I looked at Cassidy, raising my eyebrows.

She sighed. "Ell, I need to tell you something."

"Ell?" I mouthed to Austin.

"What is it, Cass?"

"Cass?" Austin mouthed to me.

"I'm pregnant."

Elliot sat there, speechless. Which is strange. I've never heard him not talking.

I looked at Austin, who was shaking his leg and probably feeling the exact same awkwardness I was feeling.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Elliot got up and left The Melody Diner.

We sat there in silence for quite sometime.

I popped my lips. "Well. This has been fun. But I think we need to head ou-"

"Can I come with?!" Cassidy asked.

I looked at Austin as I shuttered. "Uhh…"

"Of course, you can!"

_What_?! I thought.

"We know you just need someone to talk to. We can invite Dez and Trish over, too!" He looked at me.

I hesitated. "Uhh, yeah! It'll be great!" _Yeah. Great._

* * *

**So... What a majorly strange love shape these people are in. Everybody's connected to somebody. Next update is Monday! **


	3. What The What?

**I want to apologize. Especially to Raurauslly Lover. I was incredibly tired last night and I didn't get to finish writing the chapters. Sorry. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Whoa!" Cassidy oohed and ahhed. "This is your house?!"

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

Austin unlocked the door and she ran inside. "Wow! This is the inside of your house?!"

"I'm assuming your house is kinda small?"

She nodded as she touched the rails to the stairs.

I giggled. "Coffee?"

"Oh, no, thank you. Ever since I found out about the baby, coffee has made me sick."

"Ah. I understand."

"I want some!" Austin yelled.

I giggled again. "Alright!" I got the coffee, handed it to Austin, and sat down on the couch. "So. There anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just don't understand why he wasn't supportive."

"You gotta give the guy some time." Austin commented. "I mean, he just found out that his girlfriend, the one he's been dating for 5 months and is not even sure if he really loves her, is pregnant."

"I get it, but… Wait. He's not sure if he loves me?!"

I smacked my face with my hand. Why did he say that? He was around me while I was pregnant with Addison and now when I'm pregnant with the twins. He knows we take everything seriously. Now I bet Cassidy is gonna cry or something!

"No! N- n- n- n- no! I just meant that-"

"Oh, I know what you meant!" She stood up. "I'm outta he-"

Trish and Dez walked in. "Hey, guys!"

"Perfect timing!" I said.

"Ooh! Coffee! Can I have some?" Asked Dez as he sat down.

"Of course." I got up and made my friend coffee. "So, Cassidy has some news."

"Oh, really?" Asked Trish.

"Mhm." I looked at Cassidy.

"Well, I'm pregnant."

"Congrats! Who's the father?"

She hesitated. "Uh… E- Elliot."

Dez did a spit take. "You mean that nerdy, hunky guy who was Ally's camp friend and Austin was jealous of?!"

"That's the one." She half smiled.

"Wow." Trish said. "What do you think about this, Ally?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm happy! But, Elliot wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"When I told him, he ran out of Melody's." Cassidy said.

"Oh. Wow. I- I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I guess it's for the better." The doorbell rang and Cassidy got up to answer it. "I don't want a selfish, spoiled, little brat for my baby's father anyway." She opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Cass." Can you guess who said that?

"Elliot, I'm done forgiving you."

"What do you mean you're done?" I asked.

She ignored me. "You've betrayed my trust too many times."

"What do you mean he's betrayed your trust?" Trish asked.

Ignored again. "But, I stand by you now. I was stupid then. I just had to think."

"What about the time when you had to 'think' about being with that bottled blonde tramp?!"

"Wait… What was the bottled blonde tramp's name?" Asked Dez.

And ignored again. "I told you, I was stupid. Kimmy meant and still means nothing to me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You dated Kimmy?!" Austin asked.

Guess what? Ignored. I swear, these two were in their own little world. "What about the other time when you-"

"Cassidy, I love you." Elliot grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Dez titled his head. "Awwwww!"

When they released the kiss, Cassidy blushed. "You… Love me?"

"Yes. And I want to be the father of this baby."

I put my hands over my heart.

"Our baby."

And that just put it over the top! Dez and I went up and group hugged them. Then Trish and Austin slowly followed.

"Wait…" Austin said. "You dated Kimmy?"

"Well, not really. It was this weird love triangle thing."

"Trust me, we all know how that is." Trish and Dez looked at Austin and I.

"What?!" Austin and I said at the same time, holding our hands up.

"Cassidy?"

"Yes, Elliot?"

Elliot bent down on one knee. WHAT?! I AM FREAKING OUT! "I love you. I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you. But, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. Will you… m-"

"Guys! I'm engaged!" Kira announced as she barged in.

"WHAT?!" Austin, Dez, Trish, and I yelled.

"Oh, hey, Elliot!" Kira waved.

"Hi, Kira."

"Ooh. Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda."

"I'm sor-"

"Whoa, whoa. WHOA!" Trish yelled. "How could you marry Jace?!"

"I-"

"What? Do you still love him?" Asked Dez. Eh. This is awkward.

"Of course not!"

I looked at Kira, who was trying to say something, but kept getting cut off.

"Well, it sounds like it to me!"

"I married you, didn't I, doof?!"

Dez scratched the back of his head.

"And even though you're dumb and annoying and childish I will never regret it!"

We all stood there, motionless.

"And don't you even forget about our son! Our amazing son that is ours!" Trish ran out of the house.

"This is awkward." Dez mentioned.

"Why? Because you and Trish had a huge fight?" I asked.

"No, because I have the keys."

I rolled my eyes.

Just then, Trish came back in. "I forgot. You-"

Trish was interrupted by Dez's lips.

"Awwww!" I layed my head on Austin's shoulder.

"Ooh!" Elliot took this quiet moment to finish. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

Elliot picked Cassidy up and spun her around.

"Double aww!" Austin said.

"Yeah… So, I'm gonna go." Kira said slowly.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Congratulations! We'll talk later!"

"Thanks!" She smiled.

* * *

**So, yeah! This went in all kinds of directions. **


	4. Fighting

**Be prepared for A LOT of drama. He. Hehhehe. MWAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or OUAT**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Goodnight, sweetie." I heard Ally say from upstairs, followed by a closing of the door. Then I heard her coming down.

"She asleep?" I asked.

"Fast." I smiled as Ally plopped down next to me. I put my arm around her, then she nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. She sighed.

"What?"

"Everything."

I moved my head so she could see my puzzled expression.

"Think about what's happened this past year."

I thought for a minute. "Whoa."

"Yeah. I mean, we bought this house, we had Addi, Trish and Dez got married, -"

"Which I _still_ can't believe." I added.

She giggled. "Then they got pregnant, -"

"Again."

She stared at me.

"Which is even weirder."

I think I saw her roll her eyes. "Then we find out that Piper, your ex girlfriend, and Dallas, my ex crush, got married and had a baby."

"Oh, yeah. And then Cassidy gets pregnant with Elliot's kid, and now they're engaged."

"And now Kira is engaged to Jace."

"This is almost as confusing as Once Upon A Time!" I said.

Ally glared at me for some reason…

"What? I mean, come on. Regina is Snow's stepmother, which makes her Emma's step grandmother, which makes her Henry's step great grandmother. And not to mention that he's also Henry's adoptive mother and Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfath-"

"You don't have to explain it to me. I know. Trust me."

"Then why did you stare at me?"

"I'm just surprised that you actually pay attention."

"Ally, come on. When do I not pay atte-" I paused, thinking about it. "Actually, yeah. I'm surprised, too."

She smiled. Then we heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be? It's like 9:30…"

I shrugged, then got up to answer it.

"Can you believe Jace?!" Trish practically yelled as she barged in.

Dez came in after her and gave me a look. I gave him a sympathetic smile in return.

"Trish, calm down." Ally warned. "Mainly because Addison's asleep."

She sighed. "But, Ally, Jace and Kira are… are… are-"

"-Getting married!" Dez yelled. "Why is this so hard to grasp?!"

Yeesh. Someone's annoyed.

"Because, it's just too weird. I mean, my ex boyfriend is getting married to Austin's ex girlfriend!

"Welcome to our world." I commented.

Dez sighed as he pinched the arch of his nose. "Trish. Austin and Ally are taking this really well. I mean, even I would if I found out Carrie was engaged to… to Ethan or someone!"

We all stood there and stared at our friend. "Who?"

"Y'know, Ethan." He sighed again. "That smart dude that Ally met at the costume store that one time."

"Ohhh." We said in unison.

"But, Dez, I REALLY liked Jace!"

"Aha! So you admit it!" Dez pointed his finger at her.

"Admit what?" Trish asked. Or should I say yelled.

"Admit to still having feelings about Jace!"

"What?!" Trish asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah! It's burning you inside that Jace found another girl. So you go and freak out about it… TO YOUR HUSBAND!"

Y'know, I gotta say, although I back my buddy up 100% , Trish deserves this type of thing. Like, I mean, Dez cheated on her. Doesn't Trish get to overreact about someone now, too? And besides, she does have a valid point. Ally and I know exactly how she feels. But, on the other hand, Dez is also right. I mean, we're not freaking out about it. But she is. Crap, I'm at a crossroads here.

"Dez, you are being completely ridiculous!"

"Am I, Trish? Am I?"

"Yeah, you kinda are." Ally butted in. "I mean, you're freaking out about nothing."

"Oh, is he? Miss 'Start A Fight About A Girl Who Was In My Life 7 Years Ago'!" I said. I didn't mean to bring that up. But, I mean, c'mon! She basically asked for it! Cassidy was nothing, but yet, she made a HUGE deal about it.

Her mouth hung open. "Ok, that was going too far!"

"Was it, Ally? Was it?"

"Uh, yeah, dude. It kinda was." My so called 'Best Friend' commented.

"Dez?! You're supposed to back me up!"

"Not on this, buddy. Not. On. This."

"Well, I, for one, agree with Austin." Trish announced.

"Thank yo-"

"-I mean, Ally deserves to be pinned up to a wall about that. Right, Mr. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater?!" Trish interrupted, obviously aiming the comment towards Dez.

"Well, if you're going to keep bringing that up, then what's the point?" Asked a frustrated Dez.

"The point of what?"

"The point of us." Dez's answer took us all by surprise. Ally, Trish and I stood there, silent. Dez sighed and then stormed out of the house. We were still in shock as we heard a car start and drive away.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Yeesh. I think all of them are being immature. Tisk, tisk, tisk. **


	5. I Think About You

**Sorry, guys. Fanfiction was being incredibly stupid last night, so I couldn't update. But, we're all good now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

Obviously, Trish slept over last night. We all kinda stood there and didn't say a word for at least an hour. Later, we grabbed a couple blankets for her to sleep with. Since we were still in the process of getting the nursery done, we moved the guest room downstairs. However, we hadn't gotten everything in there yet.

"You ok, Trish?" I asked, putting the orange juice on the island.

She tilted her head. "I could be better." I noticed her eyes start to tear up.

I hugged her. "Aw, Trish! I know what you're feeling right now. But, it will get better."

"How? I mean… Dez asked what the point of us was. Does- Does this mean he wants a divorce? Does this mean he wants nothing to do with me or... him?" Trish looked down at her stomach. They probably still haven't picked out a name. "Does this mean-"

"-Trish, he was just blowing off steam. You gotta give the guy some credit. He was tired of listening to you talk about Jace. He thought that… maybe you still, somewhere deep down, had feelings for him."

"But, why would he think that? I literally just told him that day that I married and loved him. Isn't that enough?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't enough for me when Cassidy came back into the picture. I don't know what went through my head then, but I was, inside and out, green with jealousy. Austin and I said terrible things to each other that day. But, we-"

"-We made up. Because we love each other." Said my husband as he walked down the stairs.

I smiled. "And if you and Dez love each other, you can overcome anything!"

"But, that's the thing."

Austin and I looked at our friend.

"I don't know if still loves me."

I gasped as an idea came to mind. "Austin, why don't you talk to Dez?"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good id-"

"-Oh, Austin, would you? Please?" Trish begged.

"Fine. If it gets you off your knees." He laughed as he walked over to the fridge.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Addison whined, rubbing her eyes and walking down.

"Yes, princess?"

"I don't feel dood."

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked, running to my daughter. I touched her forehead with the back of my hand. "Austin, she's burning up."

"What?" Austin followed, picked Addi up, and put her in her seat at the island. "It's ok, princess. Everything's gonna be fine."

Trish giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I got out the thermometer.

"You guys. It's just a cold. JJ was sick all the time when he was a kid."

"Yeah, but Trish, we're not used to this. We're only children." Austin said.

"Plus, this is her first cold." Then I became a little happy. "Ooh! This is her first cold! I should go write this down in her baby b-" I looked around and saw Trish and Austin staring at me. I cleared my throat. "I mean… Uh-"

"-It's ok, Ally." Trish said. "Just give her some childrens' Benadryl and she'll be fine."

"But…" I looked in our medicine cabinet. "We don't have any."

"Wow, you guys are very unprepared for parents who have a one year old and will have twins…" Trish dug in her purse. "I have some. Here." As she was handing them to me, I stared at her. "What?" She sighed. "I give this to Dez when he's sick because he won't take the regular."

Austin and I laughed. "Ok, then." I opened the box of chewable medicine and gave her one. She ate it without question.

"I guess I'll go get dressed." Austin walked up the stairs.

* * *

Austin's POV

Once I got dressed, I headed for my car. "See you guys later!" I yelled as I closed the door. I drove to Dez and Trish's apartment, and knocked on the door.

Dez opened it immediately. He gave me a small smirk as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, buddy."

"Austin, why did I do that?"

"Because you were mad. Trust me, I know how you felt-"

"-Trish was just getting on my nerves. Jace this, Jace that, Kira this, Kira that. It never ended!"

"I know-"

"-But then I did something horribly stupid and-"

"-Dez! Calm down! Trish is worried you want a divorce."

Dez was dumbfounded. "What?"

I nodded.

"Of course I don't want a divorce! Why would she think tha- Ooooh. It's what I said, huh?"

I nodded again.

His face lit up as, I assume, he had an idea. "Dude." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I need you to do me a favor."

I started to smile, knowing that this would be a great plan.

* * *

Once we got to my house, he nodded for my cue. I started to play my guitar.

* * *

Ally's POV

Trish and I started to hear something from outside. "What the heck?" I asked, walking over to the window. I saw Austin playing the guitar and Dez holding a mic.

"What is it, Ally?"

I smiled.

* * *

Dez's POV

I barged through the door. "Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened."

* * *

Trish's POV

A smile grew upon my face. I completely forgot that he could sing. "Then Autumn, it came. We were never the same. Those nights, everything felt like magic."

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked at Dez, who was staring straight into Trish's eyes. Her eyes were totally focused on her husband's. "And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew."

* * *

Dez's POV

I took her hand. "I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true. I think about you. You, you, you, you."

* * *

Alaina's POV (That's me)

Trish grabbed Dez by his collar and smacked her lips against his. Ally walked over to the man playing the guitar and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I should have never said that."

"It's ok, doofus." Trish smiled. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for only thinking about Jace and Kira. I'm totally over Jace. I love _you_."

Dez smiled back and kissed her again. It was perfect.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for all the POV changes. But yeah. Trish and Dez are back together! Geez, they've been through a lot, haven't they? Next update is Monday! **


	6. Sick

**Hey peoplezzzzzz! I hope you all had a wonderful Easter. I know I did. **

**Can I just give a shoutout to my new best friend, austlly394? She's like uber duber sweet and absolutely amazing! Dude, like really. We are twins. It's uncanny. She's like even writing a paper about me! Like, what?! That's amazing! OMG! It's awesome. We are awesome. Yeah.**

**Fun fact: This chapter is set in February 17th, 2020. I will be 21 on this day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, Avatar, The Princess Bride, Frozen, or The Avengers.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Geez, what a crazy last couple of days. We found out that Cassidy and Elliot are engaged, as are Jace and Kira, and we saw our best friends go through another horrible fight. Addison also got her first cold, but luckily, that's all gone. Phew, I do not need to get sick. I'm 27 weeks pregnant with twins. It could be disastr-

Austin came down the stairs, coughing. Oh, great. He must've caught it from Addi. "Mor- Morning, A- Ally." He greeted in between coughs.

"Oh, baby." I ran over to him and put the back of my hand on his forehead. "Gah, you're burning up." I pulled him to the couch and went to go get the thermometer.

"B- But, I can- can't be si- sick. I have anoth- another mashup wi- with Kira."

I walked back to the couch with the thermometer and a wet washcloth. "You're not going anywhere." I shoved the thermometer in his mouth.

"But Al-"

"-Sshh." We sat there in silence as we waited for the beep. Once it finally beeped, I pulled it out of his mouth and checked it. "Ugh. 103." I sighed. "I guess I'll have to call my mo-"

"-Guess who's inviting you to her baby shower?" Trish barged in, doing her signature 'Guess Who' pose. Then she caught a glimpse of Austin. "Eh. Somebody looks like they've been hit by a bus."

An idea popped in my mind. "Trish!"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking Addison for the day?"

"Uh, duh! I love her!"

"Great! Because Austin's sick and I don't want her to get it aga-"

She put her hand up to shush me. "-Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where is she?"

I heard a little gasp from up above. "Triss!" Addison ran downstairs with arms wide open.

"Addi!" Trish returned the hug.

"Addison," I started. "you're gonna go with Trish today."

"Otay!"

Trish stayed for a little bit to help Addison get dressed. Once that was done, they left. I went over to my ill husband. "You need anything? Tissues? Orange juice? A blanke-"

"-It's ok, Ally. I ca- can do it. You need to sit dow-" He started to get up.

I pushed him back down. "-No, no, no. You're sick. I need to take care of _you_."

He sighed. "Fine. Then, I guess I'll take some orange juice."

I smiled. "Coming right up." I walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and got out the orange juice. I didn't bother to get a cup, because he's the only one who drinks it. I then brought the carton to Austin. "Here, babe."

"Thanks."

I stood there and watched him take a sip of the oj, and then shutter. "Are you cold? You need a blanket?" He nodded lightly. I could tell he didn't like me waiting on him hand and foot. I went to go get him a cover anyway. I got a blanket that was in the guest bedroom closet then brought it back to him. "There ya go." I said, throwing it on top of him.

"Thanks, Als."

"You're welcome, Austin." I looked around the room. It was quiet. Too quiet. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"That sounds good. Wh-" He had a slight coughing fit. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno." I walked over to our Blu Ray and DVD collection. "Avatar?"

"Nah. I'm not really in the mood for that."

"Princess Bride?"

"Better. But, still not feeling it."

I was halfway serious and halfway joking with this one. "Frozen?"

He started to laugh. "Yeah! Like we haven't seen that one in less than 24 hours."

I giggled. "Well..." I looked a little harder. "How about Avengers?"

"I like it. Not too boring, not too long, and not too overplayed. Perf-" He coughed. "Perfect."

I gave him a sympathetic smile, put the Blu Ray in the player, then popped some popcorn.

As the movie was starting, I snuggled up to him. Yes, I know it's risky, but c'mon. I can't watch a movie without cuddling up in his strong, warm body. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, and he put his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed a handful of popcorn every so often. This was perfect. I enjoyed this quiet afternoon with my husband. Even though he was sick.

Once the movie was over, I looked over to find Austin sound asleep. "Awe." I said to myself. I got up and was about to kiss him when he woke up.

"Ally? What're doing? You'll get sick."

I shook my head, smiled, "I don't care." and then kissed him. He kissed back, putting his hands on my cheeks.

* * *

**So, just a short, filler chapter. That's it! Love you guys!**


	7. Kace's Wedding

**Hey, sorry about that guys. I was like REALLY tired last night. Which is weird, cuz I never get tired at 10. Yeah. So.**

**Sorry, guys. But this is going to be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"I still can't believe that they're getting married _today_." I told Austin as I was putting my makeup on. It was March 11th, 2020. In other words: Jace and Kira's wedding day.

"Me either. But, maybe once they are married, Trish and Dez will finally stop fighting." He said, fixing his tie. Although Trish and Dez made up, there was still some tension on the subject. So, we just never brought it up.

"Hopefully." I put in an earring. "Do you think they'll even show up?"

Austin shrugged. "I don't know."

Addison walked in our room. "Mommy?"

I looked over to see one of our daughter's shoes on her head, and the other one on her hand, and her dress inside out and on backwards. I giggled, crouching down to her height. "Addison." Austin started to laugh as I fixed everything. I sighed. "There. All better." Then she walked off.

"Crazy kid." Austin commented.

I laughed, then finished putting on my jewelry. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Like always." He smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks." I looked around. "What time is it?"

"Uh." He looked at his watch. "1:30."

I gasped. "We need to be there in 15 minutes!" We got Addi, ran downstairs, and got in the car. Luckily, the church is only 3 minutes away.

Once we got there, I rushed to Kira's dressing room, and Austin went somewhere with Addi.

Kira was freaking out. How could I tell? "Ally, I'm freaking out!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked.

"No, no, nothing happened. I'm just really nervous. Ally, what if he's not the one?"

"Don't be crazy. Of course he's the one."

"How do you know? How do I know?"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Kira, do you love Jace?"

She looked me straight in the eye. "I- I don't know." She said, burying her head in her hands.

"Well, I know for a fact he loves you."

"That's what's worse! I don't want to hurt him!"

"Kira, I've seen the way you look at him. It's the way I look at Austin, or vise versa."

She smiled. "I do, don't I?"

"Mhm."

She nodded. "Ok. Ok, I think I'm ready."

"Of course you are." I grabbed her hand and we walked to the lobby.

"There you are." Said Jimmy, nervously. He glared at me. Geez. Someone's bitter.

I walked over to Austin and hooked my arm around his. "I still can't believe I agreed to be his best man. I don't even know him."

I rolled my eyes.

The music started, and everyone began to walk out. Once Austin and I got in our places, the music changed to the Wedding March. Kira and Jimmy walked down the aisle, slowly. I looked at Jace, who was smiling from ear to ear. It seemed like forever before they got to the stage. Jimmy handed Kira to Jace, and went to go sit down. Jace and Kira turned to each other. I could tell she still had butterflies. But what bride doesn't?

"Jace and Kira have decided to write their own vows." Said the minister.

Jace pulled out a piece of paper, cleared his throat, and began to read it. "Kira, when I realized I loved you, it was the first time I laid eyes on you. Your perfect smile, your perfect hair, your perfect personality." He smiled. "Everything about you made me love you. And so, on this day, I pledge myself to you. I pledge my love and faith to you. I promise to always be there for you."

I looked over to Kira, her eyes widened.

"I promise to always -"

"-I - I'm sorry. I just can't do this." She ran out of the auditorium.

Everyone gasped. I sighed, running after her. I came across her dressing room door, and I heard crying. "Kira?" I asked while opening the door.

"I just can't do this." She whispered.

"Sure you can" I tried to reassure her.

She shook her head. "No. No, I can't." She looked at me. "Ally, I don't think I love him."

"Why are getting married, then?"

"I think I was just excited that someone actually loved me."

I rubbed her back. "I wish I could say I understand, but I don't. But, I will support whatever decision you make."

She smiled, "Thanks, Ally." then sighed. "I think I know what I need to do." She got up, and walked confidently to the alter. "Everyone... Jace, I need to tell you something."

That's when I saw Dez and Trish walk in.

"What is it, Kira?" Asked Jace.

"I can't marry you."

Everyone gasped. Again.

"W- what do you mean you can't marry me? Y- you love me, ri-"

"-No." She paused as the audience gasped once again. "I- I mean, I love you, but not enough to marry you." Kira slipped her ring off and handed it to Jace. "I'm sorry."

All Jace could do was stand there with his mouth open. Kira walked off, with Austin and I trailing behind.

* * *

**So, Kira and Jace are broken up, I guess. How will this affect Trish and Dez?**

**I will be updating a little later on Saturday, because my cousin is spending the night. Love you!**


	8. Jace

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AUSTIN & ALLY GOT FREAKING PICKED UP FOR SEASON 4! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! I WISH THERE WAS ANOTHER OPTION FOR CAPS BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I'M FEELING! LIKE HOLY CRAP!**

**Sorry. This chapter is REALLY short. Like, we're going back to Auslly short... I have severe writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. All rights go to Disney WHO I LOVE SO MUCH FOR GIVING US A SEASON 4!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Can you believe Kira didn't want to marry Jace?!" Trish asked, barging in to our house. AGAIN.

"We really need to change the locks." I whispered to Austin.

He smiled and nodded.

Then Dez came in. "Why are you so shocked, Trish? Do you think that Kira was stupid to leave all that hunkiness?" He asked in all seriousness.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Even when he was upset, Dez still couldn't be intimidating. Except for that one time when he put Brandy Braxton in her place. Haha. That was awesome.

Trish's mouth hung open. "What?! No, I-"

"-Oh, I know what you meant, you little -"

"-Oookk!" I semi yelled, stopping their argument before it went anywhere. "Are you guys really gonna argue about this… AGAIN?!"

Trish and Dez looked at each other, then nodded lightly.

I sighed, walking away.

"You guys, this is so stupid." Austin added. "Are you really gonna give up 8 years of friendship and 6 months of marriage over something like this?"

They looked at each other again, but this time, with more heart, then shrugged.

"Look," I started, walking back to my friends. "You two have been through SO MUCH! Things _way more_ heart breaking than this. Each situation made your relationship stronger. Why is it falling apart now?"

"Plus, you guys have DJ coming soon and -"

"DJ?" Trish and Dez asked in unison.

"Yeah. Dez Jr." Austin said in a 'duh' tone. "I thought that since you guys haven't picked a name yet, I would give him a nickname."

Trish turned her head to face Dez then smiled. "Actually, we have picked a name."

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah, we've chosen Au-"

"-Austin! Ally! I have a BIG problem!" Kira barged in. Man. Does everyone have a key to our house? "Oh, hey Trish and Dez." She waved.

"Hey Kira." They both said, dully.

"What is it, Kira?" I asked.

"I think I made a HUGE mistake!"

"What do you mean?"

She stared me straight in the eye. "I think I love Jace."

"OH, COME ON!" Trish - I guess - yelled. "Kira, listen. You need to get a hold of your emotions." Kira nodded in agreement. "And, although I disapprove of your choice in a groom, I-"

"-Why? So Jace can be single again?" Dez crossed his arms and scoffed.

Trish glared at him. "Y'know what, Dez? It's true. I don't want Kira to marry Jace. But, it's not for the reason you think. Jace hurt me. Badly. He's a jerk. And I don't want Kira to get hurt like I did. I wouldn't wish that awful feeling on _anyone._ So, yeah. I want Jace to be single. But for the purpose of the sorry life that he has lived." She marched out of the house, leaving us speechless.

Dez rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her leave.

"Wow." I said, breaking the awkwardness. "I had no idea."

"Me either." Austin commented.

Dez continued to stand there, silent. After about another minute or so, he finally spoke. "I- I'm gonna go apologize."

Once Dez left, I looked at Kira. "So, did that fix your delima?"

She nodded as she started to smirk. "Yeah. I think it did." She instantly got up and walked out the door.

* * *

**So, what do you think happened between Trish and Jace? **

**What is Kira gonna do?**

**And for the love of Nutella, what is Trez's son's name?!**


	9. Happy Birthday Trish

**You guys. I am so sorry. I've been having majorly severe writer's block lately. It's gotten really bad. I know what I want to do after the twins are born, getting there is the hard part. I want to thank you for being patient with these updates. I think I might start updating every two days. Just for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, Domino's, or Party City**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin!" I yelled from our room. I've been on bedrest since last week.

I heard him stomp up the stairs. "Yes, Als?" He asked, cracking the door. He almost seemed annoyed. Of course, who could blame him? I've been calling him every 5 minutes since I woke up.

"I'm a little hot. Can you turn the fan on?" I asked with a sympathetic smile.

He smiled back and nodded. "Of course." He flipped the light switch and walked over to the fan to turn the light off.

"Thank you, baby!" I said as he walked over to my bedside and kissed me.

"You're welcome." He started to walk out. "You do know what day it is, right?"

I looked up slightly, thinking. "Uuh, Thursday?"

"The…"

I gasped. "It's Trish's 24th birthday!"

"Mhm."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm on freaking bedrest!" I slammed my hand against my face.

"Als, you do know you can walk around, don't you?" Austin asked, like I was stupid.

"For a limited amount of time."

"So. You go downstairs with your phone, invite people, and I'll do the rest."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Alright, well," I threw my hands up. "help me up?"

He giggled as he grabbed my arms and pulled me out of bed. I hooked my arm around his so he could help me down the stairs.

Once I got situated on the couch, I grabbed my phone and started to dial everyone. Starting with Dez.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dez? Are you doing anything for Trish today?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ally. It's not like it's her birthday or anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, cancel whatever you had planned. We're having a surprise party."

"Sweet! Do I need to help with anything?"

"Uh, I think Austin has it all under control. Plus, you need to keep Trish occupied while we get everything ready."

"I'll try my best." He said, hanging up.

"Ok, so I'll call The Cake Company, Domino's, invite people, and you can get decorations from Party City." I went over as Austin walked in the living room.

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

I called for the cake and pizza first, so Austin could get everything. Then, I called Kira, Cassidy and Elliot, Carrie, Piper and Dallas, Hazel, Sun Hee, Miles, Trish's family, Dez's family, Austin's parents, and my parents… And Becky... This house was going to be full of people!

Kira was hesitant to come, - I wonder why - but I talked her into it. She said she was bringing someone, but she didn't say who… I told Piper to bring Lindsey since Addison would be here. And it took me _forever _to invite Sun Hee and Miles. Sure, Sun Hee knows English, but she doesn't speak it. Therefore, it was hard for me to figure out what she was saying. Same thing for Miles. I couldn't hear anything the boy was saying. But, somehow, I invited both of them. Or did I…?

Austin came back with the cake, the pizza, and many, many, many party decorations. He put the cake and pizza down and started decorating the house. There were about 5 'Happy Birthday' banners, 100 balloons, - which I helped blow up - 20 packages of streamers, a tablecloth, plates and napkins, and 30 party hats. Geez, he put everything up within an hour… It was like he was in fast forward mode or something.

"Ready!" Austin announced as the first guest arrived. He opened the door, revealing my mom and Addison.

"Hey guys!" Greeted my mother.

Addison ran inside. "Mommy!" She yelled, hugging me as tight as she could and kissing my stomach.

I giggled as I hugged her back. "Hi mom. Where's dad and Becky?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Your father said they were running late." I could tell the whole idea of my dad and Becky getting married started to irritate her. I think I've come to accept it. It's still weird, though. "So, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm just ready for them to be out." I sighed.

She laughed. "I understand."

The doorbell rang. "Knock knock." Mimi said, opening the door.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

One by one, people started to showed up. Cassidy and Elliot, Piper, Dallas, and Lindsey, Sun Hee, Miles, Hazel, Carrie, my dad and Becky, Trish's family, and Dez's family. Didi brought Chuck, which I didn't really mind. The only person left was -

_Ding dong_

Austin opened the door. Behind it was Kira and… JACE?! So… So… She brought Jace?! She freaking brought Jace to a party freaking meant for Trish?! Trish told her that he was bad news. What the heck? Why did she bring Jace?

"Are we late for the party?" Kira asked, her hand grasping Jace's.

"Nope." Austin answered. "Dez and Trish-"

"-Will be here in 3!" I interrupted him, looking at my text from Dez.

Everyone got in their hiding spots while I just sat there on the couch. Murmurs filled the room. "Sssshhhh!" I said just as Dez was unlocking the door. We _really _need to hide that key from Dez. I want my privacy!

The door started to open, so Austin flipped the lights on. "SURPRISE!" We all yelled.

Trish put her hands over her heart as her mouth dropped. "Awe! You guys!"

"Happy birthday, Trish." Austin hugged her.

"Thank you!"

"Happy birthday! I'd hug you but I can't get up." I smiled.

She giggled as she walked over to the couch and hugged me. "Thank you, Als." She walked around, hugging and thanking everyone, until she got to Kira and Jace.

"Happy birthday, Trish." Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira." She hugged her and then caught a glimpse of him. "Ja- Jace."

"Hey, Trish." Oh. What I would give to just slap that stupid smirk off his face.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" Trish's breaths started to get heavier.

"Oh, right. About that..." Jace scratched the back of his neck then looked at Kira.

Kira smiled. "Everyone... Jace and I are married!"

* * *

**0_0 Kira, Kira, Kira... When will you learn?**


	10. The Flashback

**This chapter seemed like it took forever to write. **

**I'M WATCHING RUGRATS AHH MEMORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Trish's POV

She can't be serious. She and Jace for real eloped? I swear, Kira is an idiot. I just freaking told her to stay away from Jace! He's a big, fat jerk. He doesn't deserve love. And, I'm pretty positive that he doesn't love her. Kira's just another girl. When he finds a better option, he'll take it. No doubt about it.

My eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Jace and I eloped."

"Congratulations, you two!" Dez yelled. I glared at my husband and he slightly jumped. "S- sorry." He said under his breath.

Ally pulled Kira aside. I hope she was telling her off. As I stated before: Kira. Is. An. Idiot.

You know what? I bet the marriage was a sham. Yeah. I bet that Jace paid a con man to fake the wedding. That way, if he found another girl, he could leave her like that.

Kira nodded as she listened to what Ally was saying.

I decided to take this time and talk to Jace. I grabbed his wrist, ran into the guest room, and shut the door. "You wanna tell me what the heck you were thinking?"

"Look, Trish, it's been 6 years since we've talked last. I've changed. And for the better."

I scoffed, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

He glanced at the door. "And Kira…" He sighed as he smiled. "Kira makes me feel like I'm walking on air. Something I haven't felt since _we _dated."

I put my hands on my hips. "Jace, I know you. You can't be with a girl longer than 5 months."

"Then, that proves it!"

"What?"

"Kira and I have been together for 7 months!"

"What?" I asked again, but this time, more sincere and confused.

He nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, she makes me feel like I'm walking on air."

"So, you love her?"

"With all my heart."

His answer took me by surprise. I guess I was happy. But, I still wasn't completely convinced. He's messed with my head. Of course I'm hesitant to trust him…

* * *

_Flashback to 2014_

"Hey, Jacey!" I greeted my boyfriend over the phone.

"Hey, Trishy!"

"I can't wait to see you today." I kept smiling. I couldn't wipe it off my face.

"Likewise." He started to giggle. I couldn't help but laugh as well. After all, I thought he was giggling out of excitement or something. "Hey, I gotta go, Trish. But, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Perfect. Bye." I ended the call, sitting in a chair at Mini's. I sighed with a smile on my face.

"What?" Asked Dez and Carrie, who just happened to be sitting there.

I then rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk to them. They were that annoying couple that everyone avoids. But, I decided to tolerate them. I mean, why not? I was in a good mood. "Oh, I'm just excited to see Jace."

Carrie squealed. - See what I mean? - "You and Jace make the perfect couple!" Dez cleared his throat. "Well, next to us, anyway."

"Uh... I was actually talking about Austin and Ally." Dez corrected.

"Oh my gosh, they're _ADORABLE_! I've never seen two people _so in love_!" I giggled, slightly. Although Carrie was incredibly annoying, she had her funny moments. "Anyway, I gotta get back to work." She bent down and kissed Dez's cheek.

"So, you and Carrie are getting pretty serious, huh?" I asked after Carrie had left.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. She's great."

I laughed. "Who would've thought that you would ever get a girlfriend? You, Dez -"

"-I know! It's crazy."

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace. "Go away!" I demanded, pushing Dez out of his seat.

I guess Jace saw the whole thing, cuz when he was walking towards the table, he began to laugh. "Hey, babe." He hugged me.

"I've missed you so much!" I said as he spun me around.

"I've missed you, too."

We sat down for a couple minutes, ordered lunch, laughed, ate, talked. It was a very enjoyable afternoon. It was perfect. Almost too perfect. Something was bound to happen.

Jace sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, putting my hand on top of his.

"I'm gonna have to leave in a couple minutes."

I frowned. "Why so soon?"

"This trip was a last minute thing. I gotta get back to my job." He paused, chuckling. "Look who I'm talking to."

I laughed. "Well, I had fun."

"Me too." He got up. "I'll call you after the plane takes off."

"Sounds great."

I was just about to get up when Ally came to the table. "Hey, Trish."

"Hey, girlie. How was your date with Austin?" I asked, my eyebrows moving up and down.

"Wonderful and not at all awkward. What about _your_ date with Jace?"

"It was amazing!" I said. Then, I noticed Ally's eyes were fixed on something else. "Als?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

Her head twitched. "Trish, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For this." She reached across the table to turn my head to the left. There stood Jace kissing a bleach blonde chick.

* * *

_Present time_

Wow. Now that I think about it… I've had a lot of heartbreak. And most of it was caused by Kimmy.

I started to notice a hand fly in front of my face. "Trish?"

I blinked as I came out of my flashback. "Huh? Oh, sorry."

Jace chuckled. "You freaked me out there for a second. You stood there for about 5 minutes, staring at nothing."

Something inside me snapped. I instantly grabbed his collar and pinned him against the wall. "Promise me you won't treat Kira like me or any of your other past girlfriends!

"I promise!" He said. "Now, can you please let go?"

"Sorry." I released my grip.

We walked out of the guest room and everyone was dancing and having a good time. Weird, considering it was my birthday party. I searched for my husband all around the house. I finally found him in the kitchen. "Dez!" I yelled, hugging him.

"Trish, what are y-"

I kissed him. "I'm sorry for overreacting about all this Kira and Jace crap."

He smiled. "It's ok, Trish."

"No. It's not. I was acting like a baby. -"

"-No arguments there." He grinned.

I playfully punched his arm. "But really. I love you. And I can't wait until Au-"

"Awwwww!" I heard from behind us. I turned around to find Ally laying her head on Austin's shoulder. "You two are adorable. Still weird, though."

Dez and I giggled and kissed again.

I can tell you one thing: This is a birthday I'll never forget.

* * *

**So, hopefully all this Trez drama is behind us. Or is it? Mwahahaha!**

**I actually have no idea. :) **


	11. Parents & Parties

**Sorry I haven't updated. I had a friend stay over for the weekend. **

**This chapter, in my opinion, is sorta lame. Sorry, guys. I have major writer's block, as I've said before. But, luckily, I know exactly what to do in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize. **

* * *

Ally's POV

"But, Ally… Do we have to?" My mother whined as we were talking on the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mom. Like it or not, Becky is going to be my stepmother." I cringed at the sound of that. Even though I had come to face the facts, I still didn't necessarily like it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Becky! She's sweet and kind and perfect for my father, -well, almost perfect- but I still wish that he and mom were together.

She sighed. "Fine… When do I need to come over?"

I giggled quietly at how childish she was being. "In about an hour or so?"

"Ok." She said, hanging up.

I looked around the living room, realizing all that I needed to do. I mean, I was hosting a bachelorette party in my house. I needed food, decorations, activities, guests. Everything! "Austin!" I yelled.

He came running down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Can you do me a _huuuge _favor?"

He sighed, walking closer to the couch. "No, Als. I _will not _rub your feet."

I threw a pillow at him. "No, not that silly!"

He chuckled. "Then what?"

"I need you and Dez to do something with my dad."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to throw Becky a bachelorette party tonight."

"So… You want me and Dez to throw your dad a bachelor party?"

I nodded.

"But, that would be weird."

"Oh, come on, Austin! Pleeeeaaassseee?" I begged as I grabbed his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Fine."

"Thanks you!" I pecked his lips. "You're the best!"

He got up and waved me off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess I'll give Dez a call."

Once he got upstairs, I called Trish. "Hey, can you help me and mom plan Becky's bachelorette party?"

"Uuuh. Sure. I'll be over in a minute."

"Cool."

* * *

Austin's POV

"Hey, Dez? Ally wants us to throw Lester a bachelor party."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Sweeeeeet!" He exclaimed.

"You're excited about this?"

"Duh!"

I smirked. "So, I'll pick you up and then we can meet Lester at Sonic Boom."

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"Oh, guys, that's very thoughtful of you, but I just don't want a bachelor party." Lester said as he put a guitar on the wall.

"But, Mr. Dawson, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Dez added.

"But, Dez… This is his second wed-"

Dez put his finger to my mouth. "-Ssshhhhh."

"Well, Becky and I decided that we both didn't want a party."

Dez and I exchanged looks. "Uh, Lester…" I started. "Ally, Trish, and Penny are -"

"-Hey, I know! Why don't we just go to a movie." Dez interrupted me.

"That's a good idea, Dez." Lester said as he blinked. "Wow. Did that just come out of my mouth?"

I smiled. "So, what should we see?"

Dez gasped. "Rio 2?!"

"No!" Lester and I said in unison.

"Man." He said, crossing his arms.

"Spider-Man 2?" I suggested.

"Nah." Lester and Dez said.

"I still haven't seen The Winter Soldier." Mentioned Lester.

Dez and I looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ally's POV

"This is a disaster!" I yelled.

"Ally… It- It isn't that bad." Trish tried to encourage me.

"That bad? _That bad?! _Of course it's that bad! Look!" I pointed to the smoke filled kitchen. "The oven caught on fire," My eyes flew to the floor, finding my mother. "mom tripped over one of Addi's toys," I looked back at Trish. "our facial masks turned our faces _green,_" Then, I looked at the closed bathroom door. "and Becky's hair looks like a lion's mane!"

"Ok… So, maybe it is that bad. But, we can fix everything."

"Trish is right, Ally-Bear." Said my mother.

"But, your ankle-"

"-Is fine." She got up and started to walk around. "See?"

"And, our faces-"

"-Won't be green for long. I know how to make the perfect face scrub to get this off." Said Trish.

"Yeah, but Becky's hair is-"

"-Is perfectly fine now." Becky said, walking out of the bathroom with wet hair. "After I took a shower and TLCed it a little." She smiled.

"Some bachelorette party this turned out to be." I mumbled.

"Ally, it's ok. I didn't really want a party anyway."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, your father and I agreed that we would just keep it simple."

"Oh, crap. Then what are the boys doing?!"

* * *

Austin's POV

"So, wait… You actually _like _chick flicks?" Lester asked Dez.

Dez snickered as he shook his head. "Ahehe. Oh, Lester. First of all, we like to refer to them as _romance movies_. And second, why yes. Yes, I do."

I was surprised he didn't know that. I clapped my hands. "So, ready to get home?" We were at Champy's.

"Absolutely. Thank you, boys, for a delightful evening. Still weird, though." I heard him mumble.

"Anytime, Lester."

I dropped Lester off at Sonic Boom, took Dez to his apartment, then got to my place. "Hey, Al- Whoa…"

"Ok, I know it looks bad, but trust me, it looked a lot worse 20 minutes ago." Ally defended.

"What... happened?" I asked, walking in slowly.

"Well, Trish was making a cake and -"

"-Ohhhhh. That makes sense."

"Yeah, well, the oven caught on fire. The humidity of the fire caused Becky's hair to frizz up. Trish ran to put it out, which caused the kitchen to smoke up. That caused my mom to trip over one of Addison's toys. And through all of this, Trish and I left our facial masks on too long, causing our faces to turn green."

"Uh huh." My mouth hung open. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. They're all at home, now. But, we do need a new oven…"

I laughed as I hugged my wife with a green tinted face. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

**Like I said... Lame chapter. But, hey. What can you do?**

**Trez 2 is up and running. Check it out!**

**I just realized that this is set in 2020... The movies I listed above are playing now. Oh whale.**


	12. Due Date

**I've been on a Sonny With A Chance kick since last night. Channy used to be my life. Guess what took its place... :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

I heard a car horn honk from outside. "Crap." I muttered, tying my daughter's hair up.

"Ally! Trish and Dez are here!" Austin yelled.

"You think I don't know that?" I yelled back. I sighed as I finished Addison's hair. "Let mommy see you." I turned her around. She smiled. Then I smiled. "Beautiful."

"We gotta go!" Austin came running into her room, grabbed Addi's hand, and ran out.

I rolled my eyes and glared at a wall. "Hello? Woman who's 35 weeks pregnant with twins in the floor over here." At that point, I heard Dez blow the horn again.

He came back with a slight smirk on his face. "Right. Sorry." He said, stretching out his hand.

I giggled and took it. Once he helped me up, we rushed downstairs and got in the car.

"Heeeey, guys!" Trish greeted.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, a laugh evident in my voice.

"Because… Guess who's excited that this is the last wedding that we'll ever attend?" She said, trying her best to do her pose while sitting.

"Hm, not true. Cassidy and Elliot should be getting married soon." Austin commented.

I barely saw Trish's eyes roll. "Ugh. I forgot about that."

"I still can't believe they decided on today to get married." I said.

"Why?"

"My dad knows that the twins are due any day."

I could see Dez squint his eyes in the mirror. "Then why are you guys going?"

"Dez… It's my father's wedding."

"His second wedding." Austin butted in.

"So?" I paused. "And plus, Addison's the flower girl."

"Why is that so important? She was flower girl at our wedding." Said Trish.

I hesitated. "Well… Uh. See, she- Uhm… It just is, ok!"

"Whatever." She scoffed.

Why _was _I attending the wedding that made me uncomfortable? The wedding that my children could be born at? Oh my gosh! My children could be born at the wedding! We have to go back! No. We can't. Even though I really didn't want this wedding to happen, I'm Lester's daughter. I _have _to be there for him.

I got a text from my mom. **Where are you?**

**We're running late. Will probably be there in less than 2 minutes.**

**Hurry. Becky is driving me crazy! **

I giggled. I was proud of my mother. She was doing well for someone who did not want this wedding to happen. I mean, after all, she's in more of an awkward situation than I am. Being the ex-wife and all.

We finally arrived at the park. Trish and I, along with Addi, ran to the right tent, where my mother, Mimi, and Becky were. Becky was a wrack. Hair messed up, dress slightly soaked and dirty, and mascara running down her face from crying. "What happened?" I asked.

"Some water was spilled on her. Then someone turned on that gigantic fan over there, causing her hair to fly out of her bun, and dirt to fly on her dress." Mom explained.

Ok… I am completely done with weddings. First mine, where it was sabotaged, Trish and Dez's, where cheating was involved, Kira and Jace's, where she left the altar, and now this. Some idiot freaking turned on the fan at the wrong time.

"A- a- a- and the w- wedding is in 15 m- min- minutes!" Becky choked out.

"Ok. Ok, I know what to do." Trish said as she ran to the other tent. I wonder what she was doing.

I walked over to Becky and put my hand on her shoulder. "Just breathe. It's ok. I'm sure Trish knows what she's doing." When I said that, I looked in the opposite direction and cringed. Did Trish know what she was doing? You can never be sure with her.

"Y- you really think so?" She asked, blowing her nose.

"Absolutely!" _Not. _

"I'll go get some more tissues." Mimi said.

As she left, Trish came back with my father. Why did she bring my dad? "Tell her, Mr. Dawson."

Dad walked over to Becky, helped her up, and then grabbed her hands. "Becky, don't worry about what you look like. This wedding is just for family and friends. It's just for me and you to pledge our love for each other."

Mom walked over to me and whispered something. "Will that pledge last?"

I sighed. This must be really hard for her.

"And besides," My dad continued. "you look beautiful just the way you are."

"Aw! Lessy!" Becky blushed then hugged him.

_Lessy? Ok… That's weird. _

"So, what are we waiting for?" Asked Trish. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone rushed out, leaving Addi and I. We were slow. Mimi came back with the tissues. "Wh- what did I miss?"

I laughed. "She won't be needing those. C'mon."

I gave Addison to Becky, went to go find Austin, Trish, and Dez in the audience, then sat down.

I won't go into much detail because it was a very long wedding. But, y'know. They said their vows, put the rings on each other's fingers, 'You may now kiss the bride.'. Yada yada yada. The reception was weird, too.

But, luckily, I never had a contraction! So, I guess that was the highlight of the day. Yeah, it was that bad.

Once we finally got home, - at around 7:15 PM - we just kinda crashed. We left the house at 11 this morning. I have no idea how or why we stayed out that late.

I read Addi a story, changed into my PJs, and then got in my own bed.

* * *

_"Allyson Dawson, I knew I loved you the second I saw you in Sonic Boom. Your brown hair, your concentrated face while you were writing in your book. I knew you were the one for me. So, would you do me the unbelievably, amazing honor of marrying me?" __He pulled out a little blue, velvet box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen._

_I started crying and giggling while I put my hand over my mouth._

_"YES! Yes, yes, yes! I will!"_

_He smiled that big, perfect smile that he always does and put the ring on my finger. __"I love you so much, Ally!"_

_"I love you, too!"_

* * *

_"With this ring I thee wed." I repeated as I put Austin's ring on his finger._

_"With this ring I thee wed." Repeated Austin, putting the ring on my finger._

_"I do." he smiled._

_"I do." I smiled back._

_"You may now kiss the bride!"_

_I put my arms around his neck, he put his hands around my waist, and we kissed. _

* * *

_He walked down to the ocean, dunked himself, and ran back to me._

_"Austin what are you doi- GASP" __He hugged me… His soaking wet, salt watered body… __"Austin!"_

_"I just love you so much!" He started tickling me._

_I giggled, I laughed, and I rolled all over the sand. "Au-Aus-Austin! Stop! Hehehehe!"_

_After I fell, laughing so hard, he pinned me down._

_We both laughed, then stared into each other's eyes. His were dark brown, they were so hypnotizing._

_He kissed me, passionately._

* * *

I woke up from what felt like a contraction. I sat up, turned on the lamp, and grabbed Austin's arm. "Austin! Austin, wake up!"

"Hm? What?" He mumbled.

"Austin. It's time. The babies are coming."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!**

**So, do you guys want to make my day? Can I get to 70 reviews? ;)**


	13. Welcome, Twins!

**Do you know how happy you guys made me? Like, those reviews were so sweet, yet so demanding. Haha! Jk. **

**Get ready for the longest chapter in my Auslly series history! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize**

* * *

Austin's POV

My eyes flipped open. "What?!"

All she could do was nod.

"Ok… Ok, ok, ok." I said as I got out of the bed and ran to our closet. I got the suitcase out, rushed down the stairs, and threw it in the car. I went back inside to help Ally get down. "Get in the car." I told her.

She nodded, holding her stomach, and got in the car.

I then ran back inside to get Addison out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes. "Daddy? What's going o-"

"-The babies are coming." Interrupted her.

She lit up like a Christmas tree as she gasped. "Realwy?!"

I laughed. "Yeah. Really." I opened the back door, buckled her in her car seat, and then got in the driver's seat. I immediately started our SUV and backed out of the driveway.

I turned on the Bluetooth that was on my phone and called Dez, not realizing what time it was.

"Hullo?" He answered very tiredly.

"Dez, is Trish with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Sleeping."

My eyebrows went down in confusion as I looked at the clock. 4:13 AM. "Ooh. Sorry, buddy."

I heard a little sigh. "It's ok, I'm up now. What's up?"

"Ally is-"

"-Aaaaaahhhh!" Ally shrieked, rudely interrupting me. Oh, right. Right. Contractions.

"I- I'm sorry, what?"

"Dez, I'm in labor! And if you and Trish don't get your butts to the hospital right now, you will _have_ no butts!" Ally said. No. Yelled.

Although you couldn't see Dez's face, it was obvious his eyes were as wide as… As… Well, something that's really wide! "Uh, right on it!" He said, hanging up.

Ally sighed as she laid her head back against the headrest.

I was about to dial my parents when a small, sweet voice stopped me. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, princess?" I asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Is momma gonna be otay?"

Ally smiled as she looked back at Addison. "I'll be just fine, baby."

I called my parents and then Penny. By the time Penny and I hung up, we were pulling into the hospital parking lot.

I ran inside to get a wheelchair, and then brought it back to Ally. I opened her door and grabbed her arm to help her get out. Addison unbuckled herself, walked over to me, and then I put her on my shoulder as I pushed Ally into the hospital.

Once we got to the front desk, Trish and Dez came running in. "We're here." Trish said, taking Addison.

"Oh, thank goodness." Ally sighed.

"How ya holding, buddy?" Dez asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm hanging in there. But, I am very tired. I mean, Ally wakes me up and-"

"-Mr. Moon?" A lady asked, looking at me, confused.

I then realized that they were ready to take Ally into a room. "Oh, right. Sorry." I walked over to where my wife and the nurse were, and followed them into Room 18.

* * *

Trish's POV

I smiled after I realized Addison had fallen asleep in my arms. She was so sweet. I couldn't wait until I was able to hold my little Au-

"How's Ally doing?" Asked Penny, rushing through the revolving door.

"We don't know. They went back about an hour ago." I said.

Penny sighed and then sat down.

I looked over, thinking I would find Dez on his phone or something. But, he was lying across a two-seater, hands under his head, fast asleep. I laughed, causing Addison to wake up. "Triss?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where's momma?"

I sighed, not really knowing what to tell her. "She's saying hi to the twins."

"How wong is dat gonna tate?"

"I don't know, baby."

She looked over, saw Penny, and gasped. "Granmaa!"

"Hey, girlie!" Penny greeted, taking Addi.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to say hi to the twins, too."

"Oh."

* * *

Another hour went by. Still hadn't heard anything. I remember when Ally was having Addison. Austin and Penny popped in like every 30 minutes.

I was dozing. I kept trying to hold my head up with my hand, only to keep falling.

Kira walked in with Jace's hand in hers. "Anything yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I knew what time it was, but I looked at my phone anyway. I guess outta habit. I sighed. "6:27…"

"Uhhhhhgggg." Dez groaned.

"Oh, grow up. You don't see Addison complaining, do you?" I said.

"Well, that's because people are interacting with her!"

I rolled my eyes, turning towards him "Fine, Dez. I'll interact with you."

He looked down, then back up at my face. "No, I don't wanna interact with you." He crossed his arms and turned in the opposite direction.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Ok." I said, slowly.

* * *

Two more hours; 8:30. Austin had finally come, but not with the news. I guess he needed to get away from the screaming. Penny went and took his place.

"I just don't understand." Austin said. "Last time, this was so much faster and easier."

"Well, sweetie, ally pregnancies are different." Said Mimi.

Austin nodded.

"Hehe! I win!" I heard a little girl announce. I look over to find Addison pointing and laughing at a very pouty Dez. Did she actually beat him? She's one… Ok, one ½.

"How's Ally?" Donna asked, walking into the waiting room.

"She's fine, but they aren't here yet." Austin said.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Didi, also walking into the waiting room.

"Since 4:25."

"Woooow."

* * *

10:45. After a while, Austin went back.

There we all were, Mike, Mimi, Donna, Dennis, Didi, Kira, Jace, me, Addison, and Dez, practically taking up the entire room.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore! I need food!" Dez stormed out, heading to the cafeteria.

"Dez, wait!" I yelled.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Bring me a sandwhich?"

He shrugged as he nodded and turned back around.

While he was gone, Cassidy and Elliot decided to show up, adding two more people to our group. Wow. Austin and Ally are truly loved. All that's missing is my fami-

"Hey, guys!" Yelled my mother, waving, right on cue. She, my dad, and JJ all came into the waiting room and sat down.

I played with Addison, talked with Kira and Jace, and then looked at my phone. 11:00. Dez went to the cafe 15 minutes ago! How long does it take to get a sandwich and whatever he wanted?

"Trish, catch!" Dez yelled, throwing me my sub.

"Thank you!" I said after I caught it.

I was just about to take a bite when Austin came out. "Amber Lilly is here!"

I smiled as wide as I could. As did everyone else. "Woooooo!" We all yelled, causing us to have stares.

I know what you're probably thinking… Amber _Lilly_? Wasn't it Madison? Well, a couple weeks ago, Ally realized that Madison was way too close to Addison. So, they changed it. I, personally, love Lilly so much more than Madison.

Austin walked back in.

"Addi, did you hear that?"

"What?" She asked, her hands going up.

"Your baby sister's here!"

Her mouth opened as she gasped and clapped. "YAY!"

* * *

After I finished my sandwich, which took about 5 minutes, Penny came out. "So?" We all asked.

She shook her head and sighed. "Something's up with Ashton. We don't know what it is, but they're trying really hard." She frowned.

I closed my eyes and put my hand on my chest. What was wrong with our baby Ashton?

* * *

10 minutes later, a nurse came out and told us that Addison and two people at a time could go in and see them. Mike and Mimi let us go first.

Dez, Addison, and I walked up to room 18 and knocked on the door. "Hello?" I asked as I opened it and walked in.

There sat my beautiful best friend, smiling this huge smile, and holding two little babies. A baby girl and a baby boy. "Hey, guys." She looked down at Addi. "Addison, wanna say hello to the twins?"

Addison opened her mouth and nodded, running straight to them. Austin picked her up and sat her on the bed. She gawked over them.

I quietly pulled out my phone and swiped up, revealing the camera. I took about 10 pictures of this gorgeous and adorable family. Addison sitting on Ally's lap, Ally holding Amber and Ashton, and Austin standing over them.

* * *

Austin's POV

Once everyone - and I mean _everyone_ - got to see the twins, we were all finally alone. Addison had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, and the twins were taken back for the doctor to see how they were doing.

I walked over to Ally and kissed her temple.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Phew, I'm tired."

I laughed. "I'm sure you are."

The nurse came into the room with the twins. "Good evening, guys."

"It is, now." Ally said, reaching out to take them.

She handed them to her. "They are perfectly healthy little babies." She smiled and left.

"You wanna hold one?" Ally asked.

I nodded. Out of the six hours that they've been in the world, I still hadn't gotten to hold one. She handed me Ashton.

"So," She started, looking at Amber. "we have Amber Lilly Moon and-"

"-I know." I smiled then looked down at my son. "Welcome, Ashton Ross Monica Moon."

* * *

**Soooo...?! :D Review it up guys. Can I get to 80?**


	14. Home

**Hey guys. So, I think I'm going to take a break on Trez. Just until Auslly is completed. I've been kinda overwhelmed with all the writing. So, yeah. :)**

**OMG! GUYS! ONCE UPON A TIME! ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Where are my angels?" I heard a female voice say.

Someone laughed. I think it was Austin. "They're in the back. Even though it's been a week, they still need to be monitored a little."

"Oh."

My eyes fluttered open as I yawned.

"Good morning, babe." Austin greeted.

"Morning."

"Hey, sweetie." My mother said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"How ya feeling?"

I had a questioned look on my face. "Uh… Fine."

"Great."

It became silent.

"So, how long ago did the nurse take them back?" I asked.

"Uh, about an hour ago." Said Austin, looking at his watch. "She should be bringing them back soon."

"As a matter of fact…" My mother peeked out the door. "Here they come right now."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, not meaning to. I sat up and adjusted myself.

In walked the nu- Dallas and Piper?! "Hey guys!" Dallas yelled, holding Ashton.

"Hey! What're you guys doing here?"

"And holding our kids?" Austin added.

Piper laughed as she handed Amber to me. "Well, we were heading up to your room when we saw the nurse carrying twins and about to open your door. So, Dallas and I went up and asked her if we could take them to you. She nodded and also told us to tell you that-"

"-You guys can go home today!" Dallas interrupted.

Austin and I looked at each other. "That's great!"

"Where's Windsey?" Addison asked, tiredly. She had just woken up.

"She's right he-" Piper looked down at her side. "Oh, crap. Did you leave her in the car again, Dallas?!"

Dallas ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, I don't think so…"

"Well, go check!"

"Right!" He handed Austin Ashton - Wow. Try saying that five times fast. - and ran out of the room.

"So… He does that often?" Austin asked, awkwardly.

"Do what?"

"Leave Lindsey in the car?" I answered.

"Oh! Well, not often. But, it has happened once."

Austin and I nodded at the same time with the same expression on our faces.

Dallas came back. "She's not in the car."

"Ugh! Then, could she b-"

"-PEEKABOO!"

"AAAHH!" We all screamed.

"Windsey!" Addi ran to hug her best friend. The one who just jumped out from behind the curtains and scared the crap out of all of us.

"Atti!" Lindsey returned the hug.

Ok… That's adorable.

* * *

After about an hour or so, the actual nurse finally showed up. She told us that the only thing she needed to do was to check up on me, which would only take like 5 minutes.

Once that was done, we all went down to the car. Dallas and Piper helped us pack up the twins and everything.

"So, you guys wanna come over tonight for dinner" Austin asked.

"Nah, man. I mean, you guys are just getting home from having twins. We don't want to cause any trouble." Said Dallas.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Austin cooks."

"Really?" Piper was dumbfounded.

"Uh-"

"-Yeah! When we were dating, he cooked me this fantastic meal that-"

"-Ally." He tried to stop me through his teeth.

Piper put her hands on her hips. "Wow. Austin. When we were dating, you did squat for me!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Because… uh…"

"Oh, shutup, Piper. I always cook for you." Dallas added.

Piper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, we would love to."

"Great! I hope you don't mind though, we might invite Trish and Dez."

"Oh, that's fine."

"See ya tonight, then." We got in the car and headed home.

* * *

Austin started to unlock the door, I smiled as I held Amber and Ashton in their baby carriers, and Addison was standing right next to me.

"And, we're home!" Austin exclaimed, opening the door.

I breathed in and walked into the house for the first time in a week. "Welcome home, babies!" I said, setting them on the counter and unbuckling them.

"Mommy?" Addison tugged on my pants.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I hold one?"

I bent down so I was at her height. "I'm sorry, Addi, but no. You're still too small."

She looked down. "Oh. Otay."

"So, I'll start making dinner." Austin said.

"Sounds good."

Since both of them were already asleep, I went and put the twins in their cribs. I walked back down and called Trish.

"Hey, girl." She answered.

"Hey. You and Dez wanna come over tonight? We invited Dallas and Piper, too."

"Uh, hang on." I assumed she was talking to Dez. "Sounds great. When should we come?"

"Anytime. You know us."

She laughed. "Cool. We'll leave in a couple minutes.

"Alright, bye." We hung up.

* * *

The doorbell rang, causing the twins to wake up.

"Ugh, crap."

Trish laughed. "It's ok, I got it,"

As I started to walk up the stairs, I heard Trish greet Dallas and Piper.

I opened the nursery door. "Heey." I said as I walked over to their cribs. "It's ok."

They continued to cry.

"Ok." I exhaled then started to sing. "Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened."

Their shrieks went to sobs.

"Then autumn it came. We were never the same. Those nights, everything felt like magic."

Amber started to stare at me.

Then, all of a sudden, a male voice joined me. "And I wonder if you miss me too." Austin put his arm around my waist. "If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew."

Ashton stopped and stared at us as well.

I put my head on Austin's shoulder. "I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true. I think about you. You, you, you, you." I lifted my head and looked at him, as his head went down to look at me. "I think about you. You, you, you, you."

I smiled, half from Austin, and half from realizing that it was quiet. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Austin laughed. "Don't be thankful yet. This is the first night after all."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I smirked.

* * *

**Yeah, I kinda had writer's block for this one.**

**AH YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Ok... I know I keep doing this, but I really want to make it to 100 reviews by chapter 16. The last thing I want is to be one of those authors who begs for reviews. ****But, like, oh my goodness. They make me feel so happy. So... Can I get 90? ;) I know we can do it! **


	15. Screaming & Sleeping

**Hola! I'm updating today because... this weekend is really confusing. I might update Friday, but I also might not be able to update until Tuesday. I'm going over to my grandparent's for the weekend. So, yeah. We'll just play it by ear. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

_I giggled and smiled as I took his hand in mine. "Oh, Austin, this is the perfect night."_

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"Let's go out on the balcony!" I got up and dragged him outside. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" I asked, gazing up at the sky._

_He turned his head to me. "Yes, you are."_

_I smiled. Cheeeesey! I leaned in. He leaned in. We were just about to kiss._

_"AAAHHH!"_

_"Austin, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed._

_He stared at me like I was an idiot. "Nothing. I just - AAAHHH! AAAHH!"_

* * *

"AAAHH! AAHH!"

My eyes slowly opened, looking at nothing. It was dark. Pitch black.

"AAAHH! AH!"

I turned over on my left to look at the clock, and groaned. 3:17 AM.

"AAAHHH! AHH!"

I then turned on my right side and shook my husband. "Austin. Your turn."

"Mmmm." He whined.

"AAHH! AH!"

"Austin."

"Ugh, fine." He flipped the covers off of him and went into the room next to ours.

"AAAHHH! AAHH!"

I turned over on my stomach and covered my head with Austin's pillow. Didn't help. In fact, I think it made it worse. Their screams seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"Ally!" I heard under all the crying.

I sighed as I uncovered my face and turned on the light. No wonder they kept getting louder. Austin had brought both Amber and Ashton in the room. "What?"

"I can't get them to stop!"

I half giggled and half sighed, getting up out of the bed. I took one of them, Ashton. "Well, let's sing again."

He nodded as we walked back into the nursery. We put them in those mechanical swings and sat in front of them.

"What should we sing?" He asked.

"Uh... how about Stuck on You?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Ooh. Ooh. Yeah. Ok, maybe I'm shy, but usually I speak my mind. But by your side, I'm tongue tied."

"Aaahh!"

"It's not working." Austin said through gritted teeth.

I just shook my head and continued to sing. "Sweaty palms, I turn red. You'd think I have no confidence. But I do, just not with you."

Not only were their screams getting louder, but I think Addi had woken up. Of course, I don't blame her. California could hear them!

"And now, I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say. Yeah."

Addison walked into the nursery.

"So, forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong. I'm tryin' my best in this song to tell you, 'What can I do? I'm stuck on you.' I'm hopin' you feel what I do, cuz I told mom about you. I told her, 'What can I do? I'm stuck on you.' And like the night sticks to the moon, girl, I'm stuck on you."

Silence filled the air for a moment or two. I breathed a sigh, thankful that they went to sleep. Austin and I got up and were about to take Addison back to her room, when they started screaming again.

"WAAHH!"

Both Austin and I sighed. "Ugh."

"Now what?" I asked, getting a tad overwhelmed. Not only was this a new experience for us, - considering Addison was an angel who slept all the time - but it was double the experience.

Austin shrugged. "Uh… I don't know!"

I deeply exhaled as I put my hand to my forehead. I had to think fast. Addison needs her sleep. And so do we! I quickly grabbed a baby and started to pat their back. That didn't work. They're shrieks only increased.

Addi stomped into the nursery with her fingers plugging her ears. "I TAN'T SEEP!"

"Austin, you need to take her to your parents or something."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"She needs to get some sleep."

"Well, so do you."

A slight smirk came upon my face. "I'll be fine."

"Ok…" He handed me the other baby and grabbed Addison's hand.

As I heard the front door close, I knew exactly what to do. I put Amber and Ashton back in their cribs and ran downstairs. I grabbed my laptop and typed in:

_How to get three week old baby to sleep_

The first thing to pop up was very helpful. Ah, internet. You never disappoint.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Daddy?" Addison yawned. "Where we goin'?"

"We're gonna go see Mimi and Poppa."

"Oh."

"Ooh, I should probably call them." I said to myslef. I grabbed my phone, put it on Bluetooth, and called my parents.

After about 7 rings, it went to voice mail. "Well, I'm sure they won't mind." I said as I pulled into my previous driveway. I noticed that there were no cars. Weird, considering it's 3:45 AM… "Stay in here, princess." I told my daughter.

"Otay."

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to knock. I got out of the car, walked up to the door, and knocked about two times. I stood there for a couple of moments before I concluded that my parents were not home. I wonder why...

I got back in the car. Before starting it, I sat there and thought. _I could call Penny. _

I cranked the car on and dialed Ally's mom. 7 rings later, no answer. "Huh..." I said out loud.

"Now what?" Addison asked as her hands went up. I didn't realize she was still awake.

"Uh... I don't know." A thought then came to me. "Wanna see Trish and Dez?"

"YEAH!"

I knew I didn't have to call them because they would either be up, or sleeping. Both of the situations are fine because Dez is a light sleeper.

We got to their house about 5 minutes later. I unbuckled Addi and then carried her up to the door. I knocked.

Several minutes later, Dez opened it. "Oh, hey, buddy." He yawn, scratching his head.

"Hey, Dez. Listen, can you guys take Addi for the night?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Ally and I are having a rough time getting the twins to stop crying and Addison needs some quiet to sleep."

Dez squinted his eyes. "So... You left your wife at home with _two _3-week-olds?"

My eyes widened as I bolted for the car. Then I realized that I didn't say goodbye to Addison. I ran back to the door and knelt down to hug her. "Bye, princess. I love you."

"I wuv oo, too." She said, hugging me back.

I smiled, walking back to the car again.

Once I got home and started to unlock the door, I expected screaming and crying. But, when I walked in, everything was quiet and peaceful. I looked around and noticed Ally sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. "Hey, why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

I gave her a sympathetic smile as I started to walk closer to her."And, how did you get the twins to stop?"

"The internet." She said with a smirk.

I laughed, sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her shoulders. "Nice job."

"You too." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

It was the perfect amount of silence until we both fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry I keep giving you a bunch of fillers. Soon, tho... more will happen. I just need to get there. :)**

**Love you guys! See you either Friday or Tuesday! **


	16. The Day Alone

**I'm updating today?! That's not what I said! Whale... I had an idea for this chapter, and I was very excited to write it. 1) It's funny. 2) I knew exactly what to do. So, yeah! **

**Warning: Long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin?" I heard an angelic voice sing.

"Hm?" I mumbled, still in my sleep.

"Austin… the kids… I really want to… my own stuff…"

"Hm. Mhm."

"Really?!" I heard Ally gasp.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said then buried my face in my pillow.

"Yay! I'm gonna go get ready!" She patted my back and then ran off somewhere.

Literally, about two seconds later, she came back, rubbing my arm "Austin. I'm leaving."

"Mm'k." I waved her off. Gosh, Ally, I just wanted to sleep!

"Addi's downstairs, eating her cereal, and the twins are still asleep."

I sighed, getting annoyed. "Ok."

She bent down and kissed my cheek. "Have fun with the kids!" Her voice started to get softer. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!" I yelled back. I breathed a sigh as a slight smile came upon my face. _Have fun with the kids._ I thought to myself. _Have fun with… the kids? Have __fun with the kids?!_ My eyes instantly flipped open. "What!?" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to catch her. But, she had already left.

I walked into the kitchen, panting slightly, and got out some orange juice.

"Mornin', daddy." Addison greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, princess." I kissed the top of her head

"Where's mommy goin'?"

I sat down on the stool in front of her and sighed. "I have no idea." I looked around the room and then back at Addison. I got an idea. I went upstairs, grabbed my phone, went back down, and called Dez.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Dez… I'm freaking out!"

"About what, buddy?"

"Ally went somewhere!"

I heard him sigh and roll his eyes. Yes, I know you can't hear someone roll their eyes. But, I definitely could tell that he did. "Oh, Austin. Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin, Aust-"

"-Is this going anywhere?" I interrupted him.

"Of course Ally went somewhere."

"So, you know where she is?!"

"Uh, duh."

Silence filled the phone call as I waited for him to tell me where Ally went. I cleared my throat. "Well?"

"Oh! You wanted me to tell you now?"

I nodded, regardless that he couldn't see me.

"She went to the studio."

"What?" I asked. I was confused. Why would she want to go the studio?

"Yeah, she called Trish about 5 minutes ago and asked if she could meet her at the studio. Something about wanting to do her own stuff again… I don't know."

Wait a second… "Austin, _**could you watch**_ the kids_** today?**_ I really want to _**work on**_ my own stuff _**again**_." Ohhhhh. That's what she was saying… Oops.

"...Austin? Austin!" Dez tried to get my attention. I guess I zoned out or something.

My head twitched as I came back to reality. And reality sucks… Because once I came back, I started to hear crying from upstairs. I closed my eyes and silently sighed. "Dez! You have to help me!"

"Ok, ok. I'll be there in 5." He said, hanging up.

I put my phone down and started to pace.

"You otay, daddy?"

I looked back at my daughter and smiled. I had forgotten she was still in the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then, the cries got louder. I ran upstairs, got Amber first, and changer her diaper. Then I got Ashton and changed his diaper.

I didn't bother to unlock the front door because I knew Dez had a key. Wait… Did Ally somehow finally destroy it? Uh oh… I ran downstairs - Well, as fast as I could. I had one baby cradled in my arm, and the other up on my shoulder. - and unlocked the door. For some reason though, I opened it too. I guess it was a good thing because Dez was standing on the other side, getting ready to knock.

"Hey, Austin!" He waved.

"There's no time for that!" I yelled, pulling him inside. "Help me!"

"Alright, alright." He took one of the screaming twins and started to cradle him. Ashton instantly stopped crying.

"Wow, Dez… You're really good at this."

"Well, when Didi was born, I helped a lot.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But, Dez… You were like one."

"Yeah. So?"

"Addison's one and we haven't even let her touch one of them."

Dez stared at me. "Maybe you should."

I looked back at Addi, who was still eating her cereal. I nodded and then walked to her. "Hey, princess. You wanna hold one of twins?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah!"

I giggled. "Ok, c'mon over here." I gestured to the couch.

She got down from the stool and sat down on it. Dez walked Ashton to her.

I sat beside her. "Ok, now you need to hold his head up like this." I showed her how to hold her hands. She mimicked. "Good." Dez then put Ashton in her arms. I smiled. She was the perfect big sister.

* * *

Let me tell you, that was the highlight of the day. Because as it went on, everything became more and more chaotic. Addison started to be a little brat and the twins would not stop crying. No matter how many things we tried or how many times we did something, they just wouldn't stop.

Addi was off doing something in the backyard as Dez and I were attempting to feed Amber and Ashton. We put them in their carriers and sat them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Dez put the spoon in Amber's mouth, only to have her spit it out on his face.

I covered my mouth so he couldn't see me laughing. "D- do you need a na- napkin?" I asked, in between laughs.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, please."

I started to laugh a little bit harder since I got up to get one. I came back and handed him the napkin. "Ok, dude, this isn't working."

"Tell me about." He said once he was done wiping his face. "What should we do now?"

"I guess we coul-" My words were cut off by a boom that came from outside. Both Dez and my eyes widened as we rushed out the back door. "Addison?!" I yelled.

"Addison?!" Dez copied.

No sign of her. We started to look around and under the deck. "Addis-"

"-BOO!"

Dez hopped in my arms as we screamed at the top of our lungs. Ok, now I have a really good reason why we should have her stop hanging out with Lindsey. She did the exact same thing when we were at the hospital. "Addison Harmony Moon, get in the house right now!"

She hung her head as she walked back inside. Dez and I followed. Somehow, while we were outside, the twins decided to fall asleep. So, Dez, Addi, and I sat there in silence for a moment.

"Hey, I know!" Dez bursted out, talking to Addison. "Let's play with something."

"Otay!" She ran upstairs and came back with a baby doll. "Here." She handed it to Dez.

"Thank you!" Dez is gonna be a good dad. Even though he's having a son… Who knows? DJ might like dolls.

After a while, you could tell Addison was getting bored. I looked at the clock and realized it was past her nap time. Eh. "Hey, Addi, you tired?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." I grabbed her hand and walked her up to her room. I came back down and plopped on the couch.

"Now what?" Asked Dez, getting something out of the fridge.

I was about to say something when Amber started to whine. I sighed as I got her out of the carrier. Then Ashton started to cry, causing Amber to cry

"Wait, let me help." Dez walked over to Ashton and completely dropped the doll. "...Oops."

My eyes widened as I looked from Dez to the doll and back. "You are never holding one of them again." I scooted closer to Ashton.

"Oh, c'mon, man! It was just an accident!"

I shook my head and then tried to get Amber to stop.

"Hey, guys!" Ally greeted as she walked through the door.

"Ally!" I hurriedly put Amber on the couch and ran to hug her. "I'm so glad you're home!"

She laughed, hugging me back. "Hard day, huh?"

"You have no idea…"

"Oh, so, I'm not aloud to hold one because I dropped a doll. But, when you leave your screaming, innocent, 4-week-old daughter on the couch, everything's hunky dory, huh?" I heard Dez say.

Ally gasped, releasing our hug. "Austin!?" She walked over to the couch and picked Amber up. "It's ok, baby." She said, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry!"

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**:D And there you have it! Dez and Austin are great dads... Haha! **

**Love you guys, and I will see you on Tuesday!**

**100 reviews? ;) **


	17. The Dream

**Yo... Whadup? What has happened to all my wonderful readers? Did you guys die? Is it because I begged for reviews or something? What did I do? Last chapter, I got 2 reviews... 2. Chapter before that, I got 3. But, the one before that... I had 8. What happened? Did I start to annoy you? I just... It's not that I want the numbers to come up, I just want to know if you loved it. What your opinion on it was. Were the last two chapters terrible? I need to know what my readers think... I feel kinda sad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. But, I do own Addison, Amber, Ashton, and Lindsey. :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

I felt something touch my cheek as I started to open my eyes. I looked over and smiled at my husband. "Good morning."

"Happy anniversary, Als!" He said, kissing my cheek again.

I sighed. Wow, 15 years. Although the road was bumpy along the way, it was all worth it. "Happy anniversary, babe." I gasped, having a sudden shock. It's Addison's birthday, too.

"What?"

"Addison."

Austin smiled, laughing slightly.

"What?"

"Als, remember? She spent the night with Lindsey."

I snapped my fingers. "Oh, right."

He laughed as he took my hand and pulled me up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Get ready. We're going out."

I sighed. "Ugh. Where?"

"Out." He answered as he left our bedroom.

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Fine." I muttered to myself. I got out of bed, took a quick 10 - ok, 30 - minute shower, got dressed, and then put my hair in a side braid. "Ready!" I yelled, walking down the stairs.

Austin took my hand and kissed it. "Beautiful."

I blushed. "Well, let's go."

"Hold on..." He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bandanna.

"Austin... Not again." I whined as he put it around my eyes.

I heard him snicker. "Just trust me."

I shrugged as I let him pull me along.

After about 7 minutes, we finally made it... Wherever he wanted to take me.

He untied the blindfold. I looked around, emotionless. "The food court? This is where we're going for our 15th anniversary?"

"Wait for iiiiiiiiiit." Austin pulled a string, revealing a table for two. Black tablecloth, a candle, and steamed lobster.

"Well, I'd prefer the beach, but this'll do." I snickered.

He smiled as he pulled a chair back for me to sit.

We talked, we ate, we laughed. It was such an enjoyable meal.

"Hehe. I'll be back. I need to go to the restroom." I got up and went to the bathroom that was next to Mini's.

I got out about 2 minutes later and found something that made my jaw drop. "Austin?!" I yelled.

His lips unhooked from Piper's as he turned his head. "Ally, I-"

"-Don't bother. I'm outta here." I grabbed my purse and stormed towards the house.

"Ally, wait!" I heard from behind, which caused me to walk faster.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Austin!" I yelled as I slammed the door open. Unfortunately, he was right behind me the entire time.

He followed my motions. "Ally, if you would just let me expla-"

"- No, Austin. I'm done hearing your stupid excuses! This has happened too many times for me to-"

My rant was interrupted by the 14 year old birthday girl. How and when did she get home? "-Sssshhhh! Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to study!"

We kinda just ignored her. "All those excuses were true!" Austin defended.

"Oh, bull crap!" By that time, I think Addison had run up to her room.

"Ally, Piper came on to me!"

"Oh, I've heard that before." I waved him off.

"Would you just let me-"

"-No! Now, you listen to me. This has happened three other times! Just because Dallas and Piper are divorced now, DOES NOT mean you can kiss her whenever you wa-"

"-Ally, that is SO not what happened!"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Austin. I don't think I can take this much longer."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "I'm done."

His shoulders dropped. "Don't say it."

I nodded as I started to walk upstairs. "Pack your things." I ran up to try and hide my tears. I opened a door, thinking it was mine, but it was Addi's. I heard sobbing. I walked over and put my hand on her back. "Hey."

"Go away, mom."

"Listen, I know this is hard, but-"

"But what, mom? What? I'm tired of hearing you guys fight all the time!"

"It'll stop soon." I said under my breath. But, I guess she heard it.

"Excuse me? You and... dad aren't getting a di-"

I nodded, closing my eyes slightly.

Her eyes widened as she threw herself on her bed. "NO!"

I rubbed her back. "It'll be ok, Addi."

"Don't say that! I know it won't! I saw what Lindsey went through when her parents got a divorce!" She buried her face in her pillow.

I sighed. "Addison, it won't be like tha-"

"-Yes it will." We shared a look as a moment of silence fell. "I don't even understand you two."

"Well, sometimes people grow apar-"

"-Oh, don't give me that crap, mom! You and dad..." She sighed. "You and dad have a love that is timeless."

I scoffed. "Oh, honey. Please don't quote songs we wrote 20 years ago."

"But it's true!" She yelled, standing up. "I have never seen two people love each other so much. Well, up until the last 2 years... You guys have given me the best childhood just from your love. Why are you ruining the rest of mine and Amber and Ashton's childhood?"

I rolled my eyes. "Addison, you guys are teenagers now. We are not ruining your chi-"

"-You can defend yourself all you want. But, you know it's true." She started to walk out. I reached for her shoulder, but she shook it off. "Don't touch me!"

* * *

As Austin was packing the last of his things, I made Addison's favorite dinner. After all, she does deserve _something_ good on her birthday.

I went upstairs and opened her door. "Addison, dinner's re-" I gasped as I walked in and read a little post-it note. "Austin!"

He came running. "What?"

I handed him the note that our daughter wrote, starting to cry.

It read:

_Dear mom and dad, if you're reading, it means that I'm gone. Gone where? Not death. But, wishing I was dead. I don't think you guys understand what you've put me, Amber, and Ashton through. I don't know about them, but, I do know about me. I know that I'm done listening to your fighting, and going through this divorce. I will not be apart of that. I'm with Lindsey. She and I have gone somewhere where we can start fresh. Forget about the parents who broke our hearts. I know we're only 14, but we'll grow. Goodbye, guys. I hope you have a wonderful life without each other._

* * *

I sat up, sweating and gasping for breath, feeling tears form in my eyes. I turned my head to both sides and quickly flipped on the lamp next to me. I looked over and saw my husband sleeping as peacefully as possible.

It was a dream. It was all a dream. The kiss, the fighting, the note. All of it.

I shook his arm. "Austin." I whispered. "Austin!"

"Hm? What?" He asked, turning around and squinting. I started to cry, unable to say anything. He knew exactly what I was saying, though. "Bad dream?" I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It was our 15th anniversary. You woke me up and told me to get ready because you were taking me somewhere. We got to the food court a-"

"-Hold up, hold up. I took you to the _food court _on our _15th anniversary?_"

I nodded.

"Well, it already sounds like a nightmare."

I laughed slightly. He always knew how to cheer me up. "Well, we got to the food court and had our lunch. I went to the bathroom and when I came out, I saw you kissing Piper."

His eyes widened. "But, Piper and Dallas are-"

"-Divorced in my dream. Apparently it happened before. So, we fought. In front of Addison, too. It got so bad that..." I started to choke up. "That..."

"That what?"

"That I told you to pack your things. I wanted a divorce." I paused, still trying to gather my thoughts. "Then, Addison and I fought. She was completely against it. In fact, she quoted Timeless. Anyway, later I went up to tell her that dinner was ready. But, she wasn't there. She had left a note." I gulped.

"What did the note say?" Austin asked, still hugging me.

"She ran away. She and Lindsey ran away." I started to burst into tears as I buried my face in his chest.

He stroked my arm. "Shshshsh. It was just a dream, Als. None of that will ever happen. One, because I broke up with Piper. I would _never _want to get back with her. And you know what the second reason is?" He asked as he moved his position to look at me.

I shook my head.

"Because we _are _timeless."

I smiled. "This love will never fade."

"Ever." He continued as he brought me into another warm hug. He is the perfect husband. Scratch that. He's _my _perfect _best friend._

* * *

**Ok, I'm not begging for reviews. But, I would _love _to know what you guys thought. Be active. For me? I love you guys so much. You have no idea.**


	18. Au-

**You guys are absolutely amazing. Thank you so much for 100 reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate these little, tiny reviews. I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Thank you guys again for taking care of the kids." I said as I hugged my dad.

"No problem, sweetie."

Becky took Amber's carrier. "It's the least we could do, considering we weren't there for the delivery."

Austin giggled. "You couldn't help it. You were on your honeymoon."

I crouched down next to Addison and hugged her. "Have fun with grandpa and Bibi."

"Otay!"

I waved goodbye to the twins and got in the car.

As we were on our way to Trish and Dez's, a thought came to mind. "What's today?"

"Uhh." Austin paused, thinking. "June 7th, I think. Why?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet until we got to their house. I got out and knocked on the door. Then I realized how stupid that was. One, because they never lock the door, and two, because they barge into our house all the time. So, I just opened it and walked in.

"Hey, Als!" Trish greeted.

"Hey, Trish. Dez, Austin's outside." Austin and Dez were having a guys day while Trish and I had a girls day.

"Cool. See ya, Trish." He rubbed her back. "See ya, Ally!" He yelled, walking out the door.

"Bye!" I sighed as I plopped on the couch. "So, whatchya wanna do?"

"I dunno. TV?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Trish grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Aaron & Ashley was on! It's weird. Dasney rarely plays Aaron & Ashley anymore. In fact, it's been over a month since a new episode aired. Geez.

This is the episode where Kristy Sunn is first introduced. I think it's called Freakish Breath & Fairs. Dex directs a music video for Aaron. And Kristy, the girl who plays Aaron's girlfriend, has terrible breath. The four try to get Kristy to quit since they can't fire her. Why? Because Kristy is the daughter of Jerry Sunn, head of Aaron's label. Why does this sound so familiar? Eh, whatever.

"Ashley's stuck in the gerbil ball with Kristy!" Trena shouted as the camera panned over to the ball. I had so much sympathy for Ashley. It's almost like the time Dez directed a music video for Austin and Kira and I got… stuck… in the… ball… You don't think? Nah. There's no way.

Trish and I laughed our heads off. No matter how many times we watch this episode, we can never stop laughing. Well, ok. Maybe we can start now. Trish stopped laughing… She had a shocked expression on her face. I poked her, gently. "Trish, you ok?"

She shook her head as her mouth opened. "Ally… He's coming."

My eyes widened. _Crap_. "Ok. Ok. Don't panic." I got up and started to walk somewhere. Then I stopped, unable to think. "I'm panicking!"

"Ally, Ally. Just call the boys."

"Right." I pointed as I grabbed my phone. I dialed Austin.

I heard a slight laugh, followed by a greeting. "Hey, Als. How's everything goin?"

"Uh, not so good." I said, looking back at Trish.

"Not good? What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming."

"What?! You guys need to get to the hospital!"

I stared blankly into nothing. "Austin, we have no car."

"Ah, crap. Ok, ok. We'll be right there."

"Hurry." I added before we hung up. I put my phone on the counter and rushed over to Trish. "The boys are on their way. How ya holdin up?"

"I'm not!" She yelled. Aw. Now that's the Trish I know and love.

"Right. Uh…" I hesitated. I had no idea what to do. Yes, I have had babies before. But, I have never been in this situation. "Why don't we go in your room so you can lay down?"

She nodded as she grabbed my hand. I helped her up and walked her over to their room.

About 15 minutes had passed. "Do you need anything? Water? A wet washcloth? A-"

"I need Dez to be here! What's taking them so long?!"

I was thinking that exact same thing. They went to the mall. They should've been here like 10 minutes ago. I decided I would try and lighten the mood. "Who knows? They might've stopped by the baby store and picked up something for DJ." I giggled, realizing that that didn't help at all. "By the way, you still haven't told us his name."

"Oh, right." Trish said, awkwardly. "We decided on Au-"

The doorbell interrupted her. _Why on earth are they ringing the doorbell?_ I asked myself as I walked to the door. "Austin, where's De-"

"-Dez is in the car." He said, then rushed into the house.

"Why isn't he coming?" I asked, mimicking his motions.

"Uh, because…" He paused.

"Spit it out, Austin!"

"Because he's unconscious."

"What?!" Trish and I both exclaimed.

Austin scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah… When I told him DJ was coming, he kinda... fainted."

"Ugh." Trish slammed her head against the pillow.

"No wonder it took you so long." I said.

"Yeah." Austin went over to Trish and started to help her up. "C'mon. We need to get you to the hospital."

Trish shook her head. "Mm. There's no time."

"What do you mean, 'there's no time'?" Asked the redhead, who was standing in the doorway of their room.

"He's coming now!"

I heard a thud as I went to her side and grabbed her hand. "Ok, breath." I looked over and saw Dez on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

Austin started to pace. "Ok, ok. How long until the ambulance gets here?"

I shut my eyes and cringed, unable to say a word. _Crap! I knew there was something I forgot._

"Ally?"

"U-uhm… N-never…" I awkwardly smiled.

"You didn't call 911?!"

"I was too occupied at the moment!"

He put his hands on his hips. "Well, you had time to call us."

I opened my mouth, about to rebuttal. But no words came out.

He nodded. "Mhm."

I noticed Dez start to wake up again. "Ok… Austin, you go call 911."

"Got it." He said, running out of the room.

"Dez, get up!" I grabbed his limp arm and attempted to pull him up.

"W-why?"

"Because… We need to deliver this baby." He stared blankly into my eyes. "Dez? Dee-"

I was interrupted by another thud. "He really needs to learn how to be less squeamish." I said outloud.

Austin came back. "Ok, the ambulance is on their way. The lady said about 20 minutes."

I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. "That's too late!"

"She said that's the best they could do."

Trish screamed. "Austin…" I said, looking into his eyes and taking his hands in mine. "It's up to us to deliver DJ."

He nodded, following me over to Trish.

* * *

Dez's POV

"You're doing good!" I heard from above. I started to open my eyes. It was all blurry.

"Almost, Trish." I heard someone else say. That's when I started to sit up.

Then came the sound… The sound of a baby's cry. I smiled, still not able to see anything. He's here. Our little Au-

"Oh, Dez. You're awake." Ally smiled. "You wanna hold your son?"

I nodded as Austin grabbed my hand and lifted me up. I was a little wobbly, so Ally suggested that I not hold him just yet. Shoot.

* * *

Ally's POV

I started to giggle, looking at my little godson. He was so adorable. "So, what's his name?" I asked as I walked over to Austin.

Trish and Dez looked at each other. "Au-"

There was a knock on the door. I answered to the paramedics. We got Trish in the truck and Austin and I followed them to the hospital.

* * *

Since Dez was awake, he was finally able to hold his son. Of course, after all the paperwork and checking on the baby.

It was about 5 o'clock. "So." I clapped my hands together. "What is the name of our godson?!"

"Au-"

"-Good evening, guys!" Dr. Melissa greeted.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled. "I just want to know the name of my best friend's son without any interruptions!" It became silent as everyone stared at me. I cleared my throat. "Thank you. Continue."

Trish smiled. "August Spencer -"

"Isn't the name August so cool?!" Dez belted out.

I smiled. "Yeah. August."

* * *

**YAY! Trez baby is finally here! And, you finally know the name! Unless you read that chapter in Trez... then you probably already knew. :) **


	19. The Day Off

**So, I watched Shrek the Musical last week, and I fell in love with the music. It was so cute. Hehe. Funny story. I never cry in movies. Ever. So, when I was watching this, I almost cried. This. Shrek the Musical. I guess because the songs enhance the character's emotions, or something. Like, I could feel how Shrek felt. It was weird.**

**OMG GUYS! Did you hear the Girl Meets World theme song? I got it yesterday. It's amazing!**

**This chapter is kinda cliche. But, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally, hurry up!" I heard Austin yell from downstairs.

"Almost!" I yelled back. Austin was treating me to a day off from the kids. I didn't know where he was taking me, though. It seems like he always has to surprise me. Ugh. Sometimes, I wish that I could just surprise _him_.

I put on some mascara and then sprayed a little perfume. "Ready." I announced as I walked down the steps.

Austin sighed. "Ugh, hang on. Your mom still hasn't come."

"You called her like an hour ago. What's taking her so long?"

He shrugged. Then, the doorbell rang. He walked over and answered it. "Hey, Penny."

"Hey. Sorry I was late. Becky called me for some reason, freaking out."

I giggled. "About what?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Who knows?" She clapped her hands. "So, where are my grandbabies?"

"I just put Amber and Ashton down for their naps, and Addi is up in her room... doing something." I told her.

She smiled. "Perfect. You two have fun."

"Oh, don't worry. We will." Austin assured her.

"Bye." Mom giggled as we walked out the door.

"So, where're we going?" I asked once we got in the car.

"Funny you should ask that." Austin opened the glove compartment and pulled out a blind fold. Oh, come on! He's starting to keep bandannas in the car?! "Put this on."

"Austin..." I whined, pulling out his name.

"Just do it." He said, shoving it into my hand.

"Ugh, fine. But I won't like it."

He waved me off before he started the car. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Having fun?" Austin asked after about 10 minutes of being in the car. I could hear him smiling.

"Oh, you betchya!" I said, sarcastically.

He chuckled. I felt the car turn and then stop. "We're here."

"Finally." I started to take of the blindfold.

Austin stopped me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast."

"But, I thought we were here!"

He opened his door, closed it, and then opened mine. "We are. But, you can't take it off until we're _in._" He grabbed my hand and guided me to... where ever.

He couldn't tell, but I rolled my eyes.

I felt a breeze and heard chirps. Were we outside? We stopped walking. "Ok, _now _you can take off your blindfold."

I sighed with relief as I untied the bandanna. I smiled, looking at this beautiful picnic my husband had set up. The park was completely empty. I wonder if he somehow rented it out. Well, he is Austin Moon. "Austin. This is amazing."

"Thanks." He walked over to the blanket and sat down. He patted the free space that was next to him. I giggled as I took the spot.

In front of me sat a basket filled with circular peanut butter & jelly sandwiches, sparkling grape juice, a huge jar of pickles, and a vase filled with my favorite flowers. It was perfect.

Austin pulled out two glasses. "Care for some sparkling grape juice?" He was trying to act cool.

I giggled. "But, of course."

He smirked as he poured the juice into the glasses and handed me one of them. He raised his glass. "To our day off."

"Here, here!" I laughed.

We clinked our glasses and took a sip. It became silent. But, then Austin pulled out the sandwiches. He handed me one.

"Thank you." I said as I took a bite. We both started to chew, the air becoming awkwardly silent. I swallowed. "So, Ashton did the cutest thing the other day."

"Really? What?"

"Well, he-" I paused. "Wait. This is our day off. Why are we talking about the kids?"

"You're right. From now on, we only talk about Austin and Ally."

I smiled. "Cool. So... How ya been?"

"Good, good."

"Good." I looked from side to side.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. I've been kinda tired, taking care of the twins... Sorry."

He giggled. "It's ok."

I took another bite. "Been doing any mash ups with Kira lately?"

"Nah, not really. Ever since she and Jace eloped, I haven't seen her much at all."

* * *

After an absolutely awkward lunch, he took me to get some froyo. I don't know why he thought that would make things better. Going home and seeing our kids would make it better. Men. They're clueless.

Once I had gotten to the table with my froyo, Austin looked at it. "That's all you got?" I had gotten vanilla with no toppings.

"Well, the fun flavors and toppings remind me of Addi. She loves to get the whole topping bar." I smiled, thinking of the first time I ever took her to Zen Berri.

"Yeah. Yeah, she does." Austin smiled with me. Then, I saw his face light up. He had an idea. Hopefully a good one. He grabbed my hand a pulled me out of the frozen yogurt joint.

* * *

An hour later, we came back to Zen Berri, but with Addison, Amber, Ashton, and my mother.

I grabbed one of the cups and picked Addi up. She told me everything she wanted. Well, ok. Pointed to everything she wanted. And I gladly got it all.

We came back to the table and started to laugh. Sure, it wasn't exactly the "Off Day" Austin and I were going have, but it was way better than anything we could have expected.

* * *

**Ok, yeah. It was WAY cliche. But, cute. :)**

**YOU GUYS! THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! I'M CRYING!**


	20. In Suuuummmmeeerrr

**Teen Beach Movie, man. I can't tell you how many times I've watched it. I mention it all the time to my parents and I feel like they quietly judge me. Hehe. Angry Birds...**

**Ok, so this chapter and the next one will be fillers. And then chapter 22 will be the final one. ;(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"C'mon, Ally!" Trish demanded.

"Yeah, for real, Als." Austin added.

"Pllllllleassssseeeee?" Dez begged.

I rolled my eyes as I sighed. "Ugh… Fine."

"YES!" They all exclaimed.

I let out an accidental laugh. "I guess I'll go get dressed." I stomped up the stairs and changed into my red bikini. Then, I got Addison, Amber, and Ashton in their little bathing suits.

Once we were all down, I sighed once again. "Ready."

"Sweet! Let's go." Austin said, grabbing my hand.

"W-w-w-wait. Are we carpooling, or what?" Asked Trish as she was putting August in his carrier.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, we'll take the SUV."

"But, how?" I asked.

"We put the babies in the back, Trish and Dez sit in the middle, and you, Addison, and I will sit in the front."

"Oh, right." I had totally forgotten about the middle seat in the front.

"Let's not just stand here like wild gooses. Let's go!" Dez said.

Trish was about to correct his entire sentence, but stopped herself. I'm guessing she's just given up on him. I mean, after knowing each other for 9 years, you'd think he would be… a lot smarter.

We piled into the car and headed for the place that I call hell. AKA: The beach.

When we got there, I grabbed the twins and a towel. Austin shoved the umbrella into the sand. "Ally, come on. Don't be this way."

I titled my sunglasses down. "And… what way is that?"

Trish came up. "Y'know. The you-guys-go-have-fun-while-I-sit-on-the-sand way."

"Pfft. Like I do that."

"Actually, you do." Dez said between breaths. He was blowing up an inflatable for August.

I pushed my sunglasses back up and laid down.

I looked over just in time to see Austin smirk. "It's ok guys. We'll let her stay here." He started to walk over to the ocean.

I sat up. "Austin Monica Moon, don't you dare!"

He turned around, smiling. "Don't I dare... do what?"

"You know exactly what!"

He waved me off as he turned back to the ocean. Sure enough, he dared. He dunked himself and ran back to hug me.

I gasped. "Austin!"

He stepped back and started to laugh with Trish and Dez.

"It's not funny!" I looked at them and saw their glowing faces. I began to smile. "Ok… It is kinda funny." Then, I started laugh. "Ok, it's hilarious."

Addison ran up to Austin. "Me next!"

He smiled as he picked her up. "Ok, hang on."

"Austin, be care-" Him and Addi splashed in the water. "-ful."

Trish snickered. "Ally, calm down."

"I can't. This is Addi's first time at the beach."

"So?"

"So..." I sighed, unable to think of anything.

"Exactly." She stretched out her hand. "C'mon."

I smiled as I took it and followed her into the water. Excuse me, the _freezing cold_ water... Another reason why I hate the beach.

Trish was amused by my misery. "Oh, don't be such a baby."

"Speaking of, 'baby'..." I said, looking back at the spot where I was sitting. "Where are they?"

"Over here!" Dez yelled as he waved at us. He ran over and brought the inflatable that he blew up with him. "Here." He handed it to me then ran back to our spot. He grabbed the twins first and brought them back to us. I didn't know what he was doing until I realized that the inflatable was meant for multiple children. He put Amber and Ashton in it, got August, put him in it, and then got into the water with us.

By the that time, I was on a float, relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam. Oops. Frozen reference. Gosh, Addi!

"Hey, Als!" I heard from behind. I sat up -As well as I could. I was on a float, after all.- and looked back at my husband. "Come on!"

I shook my head. "That's too far!"

I could just barely see him roll his eyes. "There are no sharks here! So, just come one over here with your family and friends."

I shook my head once again. Then suddenly, I was hit by a burst of could water, followed by the water going up into my nose. I came up, hearing the sound of laughter. I rubbed my eyes and saw Trish, cackling like an idiot. "Trish?!"

"I'm sorry! I had to!"

I growled.

She threw her hands up in surrender. "Look, I'm sorry. But, you're being a real party pooper."

"Well, I can't help i-"

"-Yes, you can, Ally." She bluntly interrupted me. "You said this was Addi's first time here, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, you should help her have the best time here. And to do that, you need to participate with us. Go up there with us. Join us. Jump waves with us. Have fun!"

I sighed. "You're right."

"I know." She smiled as she grabbed my hand. "Now, come on."

Once Trish and I got up to where Dez, Austin, and the kids were, I actually started to have fun. Dez and I had splash fights every five minutes, Trish and Austin would judge who won. I did every single time. I was quite pleased with myself. Also, Austin had put Addi on a boogie board, and every time a wave would come, he would hold on to the board and jump it with her. She giggled each time it happened. I would giggle each time she giggled. Her laugh is so contagious.

After everyone was out of the ocean, we went to Shredder's and had dinner.

All in all, once I finally got over my ignorance, it was a very enjoyable day.

* * *

**Sorry this was so late. :/ I kept getting writer's block for this chapter.**

**Anyway... two more and we're done. Stop it, Alaina... Stop making yourself so sad. Just stop!**


	21. The Nerf Gun

**Howdy hi, everyone! I hope and pray Disney won't butcher Girl Meets World.**

**This chapter is based off of a picture I saw on Facebook. Enjoy! PS. it'll also be quite short. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Ally, call me." I said to the voice mail, walking up to Dez.

"Was'up, dude?"

"Ally isn't answering."

"I'm sure it's just on vibrate and she can't hear it." Dez suggested.

I shook my head. "Nah, I don't think that's it. It goes straight to voice mail. I'm scared something's happened."

"I'm sure nothing is wrong. Maybe... her phone is dead and she can't find it."

"It's possible."

"Is she home with the kids?"

"No, they're staying with my parents for the day."

"Hm."

I checked my texts to see if she happened to send me anything. Nope. "I gotta go see if she's ok." I said as I walked toward the Mall's doors.

I got in the car and tried to call her again. Nothing. "Gah, Ally, you're really starting to freak me out. Call me!" I started the car and drove to the house as fast as I could.

Once I got there, I rushed to the door, only to be stopped by a note.

**_Husband__,_**

**_Welcome home. I'm hiding in the house with a Nerf gun, here is the other one..._**

I looked down and saw a gun lying against the door. I smiled, then continued to read the note.

**_The loser cooks dinner tonight._**

**_May the odds be ever in your favor._**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Wife_**

I smirked, putting the note down and grabbing the gun. "Let the games begin."

I opened the door, quietly, and tiptoed into the living room. No sign of her. I crouched down behind the island and tried to stay quiet so I could hear. Nothing. She wasn't making any noise at all. "Well played, Allyson. Well played."

I then started to open the guest room door. "Ally." I said ominously, dragging out her name. I knew she wouldn't answer, but c'mon. Who doesn't do that? Nope. Nothin'.

I was exiting the guest room when a bullet flew past my head. My head jerked up to the stairs, and then I ran for them. I bust down our door. Ok, I opened our door. I moved around the room as stealthily as I could. Then, I heard something move in the bathroom. I slowly started to approach it when I heard this blood curdling scream. My eyes widened as I dropped the gun. "Ally?!" I ran for it, only to be hit in the chest by a bullet.

"You're so easy!" She started to laugh.

My mouth hung open. "Cheater!"

"Cheater? Pfft, you're just gullible."

"Oh, you are so dead!"

"No!" She squealed as she got up from her hiding spot. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me. "Go ahead. Do it! You're still cooking tonight."

"Whatever." I mumbled before I crashed my lips against hers.

Once we pulled away, we looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "So." Ally started, still keeping contact with my eyes. "I was thinking lasagna for dinner."

I smiled and giggled as I pulled her in for one more quick kiss. "I love you."

She grinned. "I know."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I thought it was a cute idea.**

**Ok guys... one more chapter... It'll be cute, it'll be funny, it'll be sad, but... it'll be epic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**It will most likely be up a little later than usual. Love you guys!**


	22. Happily Ever After

**Hi g-g-g-guys... I'm sorry. I'm just sad. This is the last chapter! This is the final chapter of the entire Auslly series! After this, it's over.**

**Chapter Disclaimer: This is an Epilogue! It is not a dream. I repeat: It is 15 years into the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize**

* * *

Alaina's POV/No One's POV

The light coming from the window started to wake Ally up. Her eyes fluttered open, then met her husband's. She yawned. "Good morning."

"Morning? Pfft. It's 12."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?"

Austin shrugged. "I don't know. It's Sunday afternoon. I just thought that you'd want to sleep."

Ally's eyebrows rose. "You sure it has nothing to do with our anniversary or Addison's birthday?"

"Today's August 12th?" Austin tried to play it cool, but he wasn't fooling Ally.

"Mhm." Ally eyeballed him for a moment then got out of bed. She threw on her robe and followed Austin downstairs. "Happy birthday, Addi!" She said, kissing her daughter's head.

Addison smiled. "Thanks, mom. And happy anniversary to you guys!"

Austin and Ally smiled at each other. "Thank you, princess."

Ally opened the cabinet door and got out some Honey Nut Cheerios. "Y'know, 17 years ago today, your father and I were eating at Fanc-"

"-Ugh, mom... Do you _have _to do that _every year_?" Addison interrupted her sentimental mother.

"Yeah, Als. It's getting pretty annoying."

Ally rolled her eyes. "So, doing anything for the big 1.7.?"

"As a matter of fact." She smiled. "We're all going to the mall."

"_We're_?" Austin asked.

"Lindsey, her boyfriend, Ross, me, and Logan."

Austin sighed. "Ah... Logan, huh?" Logan was Addison's boyfriend of 2 years and counting.

Addison nodded. "Yes, dad... Why can't you just try to like him?"

"I do!" Austin objected. Ally and Addison stared at him. "Ok, so I'm a little hesitant."

"A little?" Ally scoffed. "You brought the poor boy down just by a handshake!"

Addison started to laugh.

"Ok, fine. I will like him once he starts to take an interest in music."

"Speaking of music..." Ally said, slowly, walking next to Addi. "What's this?"

Addison slammed her hand on top of her mother's. "Don't touch my book!"

Ally raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Remind you of anyone?" Austin whispered to Ally, smiling. She stuck her tongue out.

There was a honk from outside. "Gotta go!" Addison said, grabbing her purse. "Love you guys."

"Love you, too. Hey, be home by 6!"

"Ok!"

Ally sat down to eat her cereal when Amber stomped inside. "Ashton, SHUTUP!" She ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"What was that about?" Ally asked as Ashton came inside and closed the front door.

Her 15 year old son shrugged. "I dunno. Something about August."

"What about August?" Austin continued to ask.

"Well... I kinda..." Ashton started to mumble.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I kinda mentioned to him that Amber has a crush on him."

"Which I don't!" Amber yelled from upstairs.

Ally sighed, closing her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Becau-" Ashton paused, then started to talk in a quieter voice. "Because it's true."

"And, how do you know it's true?" She asked her brown haired boy.

"C'mon, mom." He scoffed. "I live in the room _right next _to hers and you expect me _not_ to eavesdrop?"

Austin snickered.

"Plus... Winnie told me that August has a crush on her, too."

Winnie was born to Trish and Dez on November 24th, 2023. They were over the moon, as was August.

"Really...?" Ally was skeptical. "Winnie told you that?"

Ashton nodded. "I just don't understand why she's so upset."

Ally giggled. "Ash... She's a teenage girl. Plus... I think that August is her first crush."

Austin's face went from cheerful to red with rage. He started to clench his fist. "Well, August can go ahead and stuff that -"

"-Ok!" Ally interrupted him.

Ahston laughed. "Well, Imma go Gram-Chat Cole." He said, running upstairs.

"Gram-Chat" was a fairly new addition to technology. In 2030, Pear came out with the myTab hologram phone. It enabled you to actually see the person you were talking to. People being socially awkward became less and less known throughout the years.

* * *

**At the**** mall**

"Uh, Lindsey, I love that top you have there." Addison said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks! I-" Lindsey turned around and gasped, looking at the same top in Addi's hand. "Oh my gosh!"

"Twinzies!" They said in unison.

"Barfzies." Ross whispered to Logan.

Logan snickered. "For realzies."

"Oh, shutup, babies. We told you... If you just spend a little bit more time here, we'll go wherever you guys want to go." Addison reminded her boyfriend and her bestfriend's boyfriend. "We just have to be back at my house by 6."

"Why?" Ross asked.

"Because it's my parents' anniversary."

"But, I thought today was your birthday." Ross was a little on the slow side.

Addison rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when Lindsey butted in. "She was born on her parents' anniversary."

"Oooohhhh." He said as Lindsey patted his back.

* * *

**At the** **house**

Ashton knocked on his sister's door.

"What?" An irritated Amber yelled.

"Can I come in?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, not wanting him to, but got up to answered the door anyway. "Yeees?"

"Sorry?" Ashton semi-questioned, holding up Addison's song book.

His twin opened her mouth in shock. "How did you-"

Ashton covered her mouth. "Sssshhhh! Mom and dad aren't supposed to know." He raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me?"

"Absolutely!" Amber grabbed the book out of his hand and opened it up. Ashton grabbed the guitar that was in her room.

"What looks good?"

"Uhhh..." Amber flipped around. "Ooh! This one does!" She exclaimed, pointing to the song labeled, Who Will I Be

Ashton smiled. "Perfect." He started to play the acoustic guitar.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

Ally opened the door. "Did you guys write that?"

The twins hurried to close the book and sit on top of it, acting completely unnatural. "No."

"Yes."

They looked at each other.

"Yes."

"No."

Ally smirked. "Ok... then..."

"What did you want?" Asked Amber.

"Trish, Dez, August, and Winnie should be here in about 5 minutes."

"Ok."

* * *

"So, I was thinking..." Dez started, talking to the kids while Trish, Austin, and Ally were in the kitchen. "that you guys should play something for them."

"Like what?" Winnie asked. "August and I can't do anything."

"Speak for yourself. I play the drums." August announced, proudly.

"Winnie, don't you sing?" Amber asked.

"Well, yeah... But, you sing way better."

"You can sing harmony!"

Dez clapped his hands. "Perfect! So, August will play the drums, Winnie and Amber will sing, and Ashton w-"

"-Will play the guitar and base." Ashton interrupted his godfather.

"How're you going to manage that?" Asked his twin.

He smirked. "Don't worry. I always have a way."

* * *

"Duuude! There are so many cars here!" Addison exclaimed as the four pulled into her driveway.

"Uh, Addison!" Dez yelled, walking up to their car.

"Dez, what're you -"

"-Ssshhh." He said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the garage.

"Why are we going to the -"

"-Just trust me." Dez looked at Lindsey, Ross, and Logan and gestured to the front door. Once he and Addi got into the garage, he put a blindfold on her.

"Dez?!" She yelled.

"Addison?" A blindfolded Ally asked.

"Mom? What are you doing in here?"

"Same reason I'm in here." Austin said, crossing his arms. "Dez, why do we have these on?"

"Oh, no reason... Juuusstt..." Dez opened the door and pushed them in the kitchen. "This!"

August started to play a wicked beat as the three took their blindfolds off. Ashton played his bassitar - It's like a two neck guitar, but one neck is a base. - and Winnie and Amber started to sing. "Happy anniversary and birthday to you!" Everyone joined in. "Happy anniversary and birthday to you! Happy anniversary and birthday mom, dad, and Addisoooooon. Happy anniversary and birthday to yyyyyoooooouuuuuuu!"

They all smiled at the room full of friends and family. "Thank you guys so much!"

* * *

"Thank you for coming. Thank you for coming." Ally went around, thanking everyone for such a wonderful surprise. "Thank you f- Piper and Dallas!"

"Happy anniversary, Als!" Dallas hugged her.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you guys are here and are happy."

"Of course we're happy. Why wouldn't we be?" Piper asked.

"_Weeelllll._" Ally started to think back...

* * *

Flashback Ally's POV

"I can't believe you, Austin!" I yelled as I slammed the door open. Unfortunately, he was right behind me the entire time.

He followed my motions. "Ally, if you would just let me expla-"

"- No, Austin. I'm done hearing your stupid excuses! This has happened too many times for me to-"

My rant was interrupted by the 14 year old birthday girl. How and when did she get home? "-Sssshhhh! Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to study!"

We kinda just ignored her. "All those excuses were true!" Austin defended.

"Oh, bull crap!" By that time, I think Addison had run up to her room.

"Ally, Piper came on to me!"

"Oh, I've heard that before." I waved him off.

"Would you just let me-"

"-No! Now, you listen to me. This has happened three other times! Just because Dallas and Piper are divorced now, DOES NOT mean you can kiss her whenever you wa-"

"-Ally, that is SO not what happened!"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Austin. I don't think I can take this much longer."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "I'm done."

His shoulders dropped. "Don't say it."

I nodded as I started to walk upstairs. "Pack your things."

End of flashback

* * *

What a terrible dream that was. Ally realized how wrong that dream was. That was their 15th anniversary, now it's their 18th. And everything couldn't be better. Their marriage was stronger than ever, they had close bonds with their children, and with they're friends. It was perfect.

Dallas sliced his hand in front of her face. "Ally?"

She shook out of it. "Sorry. I just... A while ago, I had a dream that you two were divorced. But, that dream was wrong. Totally and completely wrong." Ally smiled.

* * *

_"If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me."_ Austin and Ally sang as everyone listened and socialized.

Logan walked up to Addison. "Hey."

Addi smiled. "Oh my gosh, they're so embarrassing."

"Nah, they're cool. I would love to have famous parents."

Addison stared at her boyfriend. "They were famous 21 years ago..."

Logan snickered. "Still... Y'know, you look really pretty."

She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Thanks. I was trying out this new eye shadow and-"

"-I didn't mean tonight. I meant always."

She blushed as she hugged him. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. A kiss turned into a full on make-out scene.

Trish came up. "Ahem."

The couple pulled apart and blushed as Trish smirked.

_"So take a breath and let it go. And try to have a little hope, cuz someone's gonna be there when you don't. When you don't."_

"August? Can I talk to you?" Amber asked, walking up to him.

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "Was'up?"

She hesitated as she looked down. "I- I... I-"

August interrupted her by grabbing her hand and smiling. "-I like you, too."

Amber looked down at their intertwined hands, and then back up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The two shared a moment just staring into their eyes.

"We should get back." She awkwardly laughed.

"Let's go." They got up, not letting go of each other's hands, and walked back into the living room.

_"Like a chain that never breaks. Like a truth that never bends. Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again. It's the feeling that you get, it's the moment that you know, that no matter what the future holds you'll never be alone!"_

"Y'know..." Ashton said, scootching closer to Winnie. "Addison has a boyfriend." He looked back at August and Amber, holding hands and swaying back and forth. "Your brother and my sister look like they're together. It's only a matter of time before we-"

"-Nope."

"Didn't think so." He looked at her and laughed. She joined in.

_"If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder. If you wanna run, I'll be your road. If you wanna friend, doesn't matter when. Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me. You can come to me, yeah." _

Austin and Ally looked deep into each other's eyes and then shared a powerful kiss.

* * *

**The End. **

**I want to thank _EVERYONE _who made this series a success. Specifically, LoveShipper and SakuraSpark, who have been reviewing since I uploaded in October, austlly394, my twin, and SassyRaptor, my supporter. You guys have made me so happy, you have no idea. '**

**I'm gonna be sad... Auslly is my baby. It was my first story. **

**Once again, thank you. Truly. I love you all! I mean it. :)**


End file.
